Perfect Aniki
by DeadlyEyesDarkenedHope
Summary: Sasuke's always desired to be his brother Itachi what happens when his obsession goes too far and Through an accident Itachi become indebted to Sasuke how far can sasuke push his brother before he finds his limits. yaoi, MaleMale, Incest, angst, AU.
1. Bad day all around

disclaimer: I do not own them if I did one word...uchihacest..

Warnings : yaoi, incest, angst, lime M for second chapter lemon, some violence I think that's it IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!! I will not be responsable for trama! read at own risk!

Translations : Aniki: Big Brother, Baka: Idiot

---------------------------------------------------------

Ever had a perfect brother and no matter what you did all eye's were on him? Sure he was smart so he was never wrong and of course he had to be dead beautiful- eh scratch that- his "looks" caught people's eye's

hn itachi was something someone either lusted after or wanted to be sasuke happened to want to be him every second of everyday and what got sasuke more was he didn't even care!

So he dressed in black with chains and spike's piercing anything and everything he wanted he wore eyeliner and dressed in tight shirts with baggy pant's he kept his hair short and let it spike out in the back

it reminded him he was not itachi which sucked but even if he were to grow his out long it was to thick to ever be like his brothers so no he kept it how it was letting his bangs slightly cover his eye's

his parents called it a faze he called it a lifestyle meaning as long as itachi was living this was his style kinda of stupid

but it was worth it the first day he dressed in his gothic style with every spike accessory he had from his friend garaa his brother saw him and his stoic face broke into shock and best of all he dropped his coffee cup then his mouth moved into an "o" and after a few minutes that meant everything to sasuke as his brother eyed him "sa…sasuke?"

sasuke smirked at the reaction "what of it" was his only reply before itachi yelled oh so calmly "MOTHER YOUR SON'S DRESSING LIKE A MAN-WHORE" he heard a gasp and foot steps heading for them he had to think fast so he ran to his rooms surprised to find itachi at his heels speaking angrily "you not going out in that"

sasuke grabbed his bag throwing it over his shoulder and looked back rocking his hips slowly his brothers gaze fell on those hips and sasuke smirked "wanna bet itachi?" he then jumped from his window hearing the faint whisper of his name off his brothers lips but sasuke caught a branch swinging himself into a flip and landing in a crouched stance

then looked up winking and blowing a mocking kiss toward the one he so wanted to be then ran to school the void had left him that day only to come back three times stronger when itachi ignored him the next day even refused to speak with him

that day he began cutting himself to relieve the pain so six months later he walked in his house negi hyuuga in tow he yelled "MOM DAD ITACHI ANYONE HERE?" no answer he smirked negi followed shyly sasuke pulled him into his bedroom pulling negi into a kiss while forcing him on his back the hyuuga gave a nice moan and sasuke slipped his tongue into the boys mouth

Itachi pov itachi heard his brothers yell and ignored it until he remember the little brat had stole his CD player and walked into the hall seeing his brother push a must be girlfriend in his room hastily he felt a sting of jealousy and watched his brothers retreating form

then walked to lean against the wall and watch most would call it peeping he called it seeing what his brother knew he saw sasuke on top of the kid kissing deeply only when the kid let off a moan did he find out one important detail sasuke's would be girlfriend was a guy his eye twitched in rage and he spoke in anger "sasuke!"

Sasuke's pov sasuke was busy kissing negi teasing him with his tongue and such until an angry voice erupted "sasuke!" he flinched pulling back and saw his brothers eye's in the blood red sharingan he was in some shit he pulled back

"i-i-it's not w-what it looks like w-we were practicing! Y-yeah" itachi pushed sasuke away from negi gripping his long black hair and dragging him and sasuke meant dragging because negi was crying out to a deaf ear as he was thrown down the stairs and with a swift jump itachi was at the bottom

gripping negi's hair and opening the door he threw negi out who landed against a tree laying limply "if you ever go near my otouto again I'll break every bone in your body you pathetic whore" sasuke flinched as his brother snapped the door closed he ran toward his room but itachi caught him before his hand landed on the knob he gave a squeak of surprise and itachi's hand twisted painfully into his hair

"what the hell did you think you were doing!" sasuke thought then replied with a smirk "wanting to fuck my boyfriend before you came along" now negi wasn't his boyfriend but it was fun to lie sometimes //wrong answer// he thought as he was slammed against the wall by the throat his hands moved trying to pry his brothers offending limb off

"itachi…I can't…breath" he loosened his grip enough to let alittle air through just enough to keep sasuke from blacking out "why do you fucking care you've never cared before!" itachi glared meaning he was so pissed he was letting it be known //not good// sasuke thought "I've never cared? I'VE NEVER CARED! I CARE TOO MUCH YOU BAKA" sasuke was stunned and just as he was about to ask what he meant

a hand as pale as the moon landed on his brothers shoulder gripping it tightly "itachi-kun enough you've kept me waiting long enough" sasuke eye's drifted over the person's face purple eye shadow beautiful golden eye's pale beautiful skin and a smile itachi dropped sasuke so quick he fell on his ass he looked up seeing the mans arms around itachi waist whispering into his brothers ear

"eh…your yelling at me what's the difference he's hanging all over you!" itachi glanced down "simple I'm not gay" sasuke flushed standing up calling itachi every name in the book itachi just let a smile play on his lips as sasuke shut his door with a bang then sasuke laid down falling asleep dreading school tomorrow

sasuke awoke with a weight on him he struggled but couldn't move then he began wiggling like no tomorrow only stopping when he heard a moan his eye's snapped open to see black "ohh ahh" the voice called sasuke stopped moving recognizing the voice as itachi "itachi!" he took in a breath "ohh sasuke" a blush covered sasuke's face as he finally wiggled up to see himself in his brothers room he wondered if he snuck in here blush never leaving "itachi wake up!" itachi squirmed bringing sasuke to his chest "no alittle longer"

sasuke didn't know what was going on his brother never acted like this but he decided to give in to the whim and relaxed in hailing his brothers scent it was a mix of his own scent with some smell of orange blossom's he wrapped his arms around itachi neck loving the feel of his want to be body pressed against his

it sent a jolt of pleasure to his groin he blushed //that isn't right I can't be thinking like this were brothers I'm not I only want to be him not with him yeah that's it I just want to be hi-ahhhhh// his face turned red as his brothers mouth was pressed against his he relaxed

leading his tongue out to taste itachi in his sleep he had a sweet dangerous taste he knew he could get addicted to it so he pulled his tongue back but let his brothers lips rest on his faking sleep, problem was itachi began grinding their hips together in his sleep he felt his body react mimicking the movements

wrapping his leg tightly around itachi's hip feeling their erections grinding together made him moan out tangling one hand into itachi's long silky hair and the other gripping his shoulder the best part was their mouths never broke apart he kept rocking his hips against itachi's he knew itachi liked it because he was moaning into his mouth too

Itachi's pov the dream felt so real sasuke was calling out his name their body's against each other this was itachi's favorite dream he'd long ago come to realize he wanted his little brother in the worst way he's going to hell so what that's life but he'd be damned if he'd take sasuke with him but this felt weird he felt and tasted sasuke a leg wrapped tightly around his hip one hand tangled

possessively in his hair the other resting over his shoulder then he noticed the important thing lips covering his itachi willed his body awake moaning his eye's snapped open seeing sasuke's sleeping face he felt sasuke grinding against his body full erections pushing against one another

making a moan come from his brothers actions itachi took control of sasuke using his tongue to part sasuke's lips tasting every inch of his brothers mouth sasuke's tongue darted against his then as he was getting into playing war arms pushed him away sasuke was gasping for air they stared at each other in silence a blush rose to sasuke's cheeks

Sasuke's pov sasuke couldn't believe his brother had kissed him like that then came his ice cold voice "if you don't want me doing that one don't sneak into my room two don't grind your body against mine until I wake with a hard on" at those last words itachi grinded his all to obvious erection against his sasuke couldn't hold back a long moan but his sense's kicked in his arms pushed itachi away "y-your not suppose t-to do that I-I'm your b-brother"

his voice called out sasuke didn't mean that and wanted so bad to take it back itachi closed his eye's getting off him sasuke jumped up trying to catch him the felt two fingers press against his forehead he was pushed back "forgive me sasuke" with that itachi walked from the room

sasuke heard the shower start everything in him wanted to be in there either jacking off itachi giving him head or letting him ram his erection into him repeatedly until his brother reached climax yet itachi's hand got his wanted job he leaned against the bathroom door hearing faint moaning and memorized it then it hit him

//school// he looked at his watch "6:30 an hour shit" he began banging on the bathroom door "itachi! I have school I have to get in there!" two words were heard "it's unlocked" sasuke walked in trying to ignore the water running he grabbed his tooth paste and brush trying to refrain from staring at his brothers form

he quickly finished and ran out quickly running into his room forgetting about a shower and changing jumping from his window he had ten minutes to spare so he walked to the bus stop to see negi hinata naruto he walked over to negi licking his ear "are you alright?"

negi jumped backing away "so your scared of my brother?" he nodded "I don't think he'd make fake threats" sasuke knew he wouldn't but pushed negi to the bus stop sign whispering "but that makes me want you more I want to strip you down and fuck you here and now" he blushed alittle but his confident smirk appeared on negi's face

until sasuke heard a familiar roar of his brothers corvette sasuke gulped pushing negi away as his brothers car parked right next to the bus stop the window rolled down he saw a red headed guy he was hoping the guy part "hey sasuke the bus is broke down itachi's gonna give you a ride"

sasuke sighed nodding to his friends jumping into the redhead's lap making sure to rock himself as he moved to the back the redhead had a small smirk on itachi grunted as sasuke moved behind his seat noticing his brothers eye's traveling him through the mirror

then he turned up his music and drove sasuke dazed off after what felt like forever he noticed something he was on a highway "ITACHI" his head snapped back turning down the music "oh shit I forgot you were in the car" sasuke put his head down in defeat "you forgot I was here when you forced me in the car?"

the redhead laughed "so we are already past half way we can't turn back now take the kid I'm sure they won't mind" itachi sighed "I mind I don't want him in such a place" sasuke's curiosity peaked "then what am I gonna do wait in the car? No way I'd rather hitchhike you leave me in this car I'll be gone when you come out"

itachi growled "sasori take the wheel" he listened grabbing the wheel and itachi wiggled into the back fear shot up sasuke's spine when his brother fist collided with his gut a gasp of pain left his mouth then a hand gripped his hair tugging it back so he was forced to look into itachi's eye's "you little brat"

sasuke tried to gasp in air but itachi's hand cut him off itachi leaned in whispering "if I took you in there within the first 2 minute's you would be stripped…" itachi licked sasuke's ear causing a moan to erupt "tied down" he began nibbling on sasuke earlobe leading more moans to fall from his mouth "and raped just for looking like me" sasuke's eye's widened and he asked the only question that mattered in his mind

"you think I look like you?" itachi was so shocked he let go of sasuke's throat and whispered "what?" sasuke wrapped his arms around his brothers neck the one he wanted to be so much these next words could make or break him "you really think I look like you itachi-nii?"

as he said his brothers name he lifted on leg to rest on his hip itachi let a smirk grace his face "yes I do" one of sasuke's hands moved into itachi's hair pulling him down itachi didn't fight and just as their lips met

the screech of tire's were heard the redhead almost yelling "oh shit!" sasuke had to think fast so his brother wouldn't get hurt he wrapped himself around itachi rolling into the floor board and holding his body over his brothers the spinning car came to a stop as did the redhead's screaming

everyone's breathing was heavy for some reason sasuke's back felt like it was sending wave's of pain through him his eye's began to fall closed with to much weight "sasuke look at me don't close your eye's sasuke!...SASUKE"

sasuke couldn't keep his eye's open even for itachi "forgive me ita…chi" was all he got out he heard sirens faintly he was blacking out and the only thing he would remember was the concerned expression his brother watched him with as sasuke's eye's finally closed

Itachi's pov as sasuke's eye's closed itachi panicked letting his instincts take over he slowly leaned sasuke up rolling out from under him to see jagged piece's of glass sticking from him blood poured covering itachi's hands

he moved fast kicking the window out he lifted sasuke to his chest pulling him out as soon as his feet hit the ground sasuke was lifted from his arms by paramedic's itachi didn't have to bust sasori out he was limping toward him itachi supported him and walked him in the ambulance

sitting next to a face down sasuke the medic's began carefully removing the glass as they sped toward the hospital itachi looked at the recovering friend

"what the hell I thought you could drive?!" sasori bit his lip "well…you see…the scene in the back was a bit distracting yea…" itachi's face flushed his cheeks tinting a light pink

"don't you dare say a word to anyone or your dead" sasori nodded then gave a lopsided grin "is the great and almighty itachi blushing?" itachi looked away "if you don't shut up I swear to god I'll tell tobi all about the night two years ago" sasori looked away

"okay I get it I'll stop" the medic's looked at them like they were crazy but one glare shut them up soon as they arrived itachi picked sasori up on his back to rush after the fast moving sasuke soon they were in a room sasori was being checked out he sat by his brother holding sasuke's hand in his all he could think of was sasuke all he cared about was sasuke knowing that he was protecting him

while putting himself in danger //dammit isn't it the other way around wasn't I suppose to protect him Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I can't do anything right and now sasuke's hurt if he dies…// itachi was brought out of his thoughts by a doctor and a nurse

"Mr. Uchiha I suppose?" itachi sighed bringing his head from sasuke's hand "yes I'm Itachi Uchiha this is my little brother now please do tell what's going on is he going to be alright" the nurse had a worried then starry eyed expression

"could you get the nurse to stop staring at us like we are on display it's quite rude" she blushed a pink to match her hair "sorry it's just I know sasuke…I'm his girlfriend" itachi froze when his little brothers hand tightened and he leaned up with all his will power to mutter

"like hell you are" then fell back itachi couldn't help a chuckle slowly running his hand through his brothers hair the doctor said sasuke was stable that they would have healers in and hopefully he'd make it now he knew that the uchiha's were a respectable rich beautiful family

it was no secret they were almost always the choice to be in top police positions because they could use chakra more then any other clan and their trademark sharingan was that reason

but when about twenty nurse's come fanning in and acting like total sluts a man can only take so much and itachi's wonderful temper perked "get out…" he spoke loudly they all froze and looked at him echoing "what" he growled standing up making sure to flash the sharingan

"get out now I'm here with my hurt brother and all you can do is act like total sluts can't you see I'm trying to focus on sasuke and not you whore's get out and don't come back unless a doctor is attached to your hip!"

he almost yelled but kept his calm face and monotone voice they all scrambled he sat back with a sigh finally having peace and quite until of course the door burst open and he heard an echo of "SASUKE"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued hehe tell me you think this is my first fanfiction should I continue or not R&R


	2. A Life Indebted, Love means Jealousy

disclaimer: I do not own them if I did one word...uchihacest..

Warnings : yaoi, incest, angst, lime M for second chapter lemon, some violence I think that's it IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!! I will not be responsible for trauma! read at own risk!

Translations : Aniki: Big Brother, Baka: Idiot, otouto: little brother

Pov changes :::::::::::-----::::::::::-----:::::::::-----:::::::::::

-----------------------------------------------------

Recap: he sat back with a sigh finally having peace and quite until of course the door burst open and he heard an echo of "SASUKE"

Itachi let out a groan on accident at hearing his silence broken he turned to glare seeing a blonde that always seemed around sasuke Uzimaki Naruto was the boys name he believed then the Hyuuga boy Negi which he glared daggers at the Hyuuga heir Hinata herself Nara boy Shikamaru god he looked like he was dragged the whole way

Then itachi's least favorite Garaa he glared defiantly back at itachi and walked past him sitting on the edge of the bed petting his hand through sasuke's hair everyone could feel the tension building as itachi's sharingan flooded his eye's garaa seemed to sense this and set his hand in his lap

"Itachi-san don't you have other things to do?" garaa asked calmly "no I'm staying right here until sasuke wakes" garaa let a smirk slip onto his face "really why? We are here no need for you to stay" itachi was going to strike when came a very lazy boys voice "garaa he has more right then we do we snuck in here it's such a drag"

Itachi let his sharingan fade a smirk slipping on his usually stoic face everyone tensed even garaa "so you broke into my little brothers room I'm sure if I talked to my father I could have you all in juvenile hall in less then a day" garaa stood stretching "hmm I guess if you forget we were ever here we'll leave"

Itachi nodded uzimaki however ran over setting a white rose in his brothers vase "get well soon sasuke-teme" itachi glared uzimaki gulped backing away "no offense we just joke around like that itachi-sama" itachi sighed squeezing sasuke's hand alittle tighter trying to ask why he hung around these freaks though he supposed he wasn't one to talk a growl came from his mouth when garaa leaned down kissing sasuke's head itachi then lost it grabbing garaa's wrist and forcing him toward the door he slammed it open throwing garaa across the hall "stay away"

The rest filed out quickly itachi slammed the door and heard a mumble of "what a drag" he almost laughed walking back to his seat grabbing sasuke's hand but soon that wasn't enough he slipped in bed next to sasuke it comforted him more then he could ever explain he heightened his sense's to not get caught "hmph you made me out to look like the weak one that's the only chance you'll get my little otouto I'll protect you from now on okay?" there was a small grunt and he would take that as a yes he leaned in kissing sasuke lightly then pulling away he stood sensing his father and mother's hurried steps

He sat down taking his brothers hand the door burst open his mother crying her eye's out "sasuke oh sasuke" she ran over kissing sasuke every available piece of skin his father looked worried and walked over "itachi I told you that car was a death trap" itachi sighed "I wouldn't have wreaked sasori was driving he said he could handle it I made a misjudgment so sue me" he usually wouldn't be so snippy but he'd just went through a lot "how'd you know anyways?"

His father flicked on the T.V to what seemed endless stories on them itachi sighed "now I see…father you should feel proud sasuke protected me hmm he was to quick and covered me at the expense of his body" his father beamed at sasuke "hmm uchiha indeed" a smile slipped onto itachi lips only to fade as his mother turned to him with a glare "what was he doing with you shouldn't he have been at school how could you let this happen! I can't believe you itachi!"

A sigh left itachi's lips "the bus had some problems I gave him a ride forgot he was in the car and it just happened" she sighed almost at tears again "are you okay itachi?" he nodded "I'll stay with sasuke you guys go back to work I'm sure you have a lot of stuff to do I can handle this"

His father nodded having to drag his overly emotional mother from the room he kissed his brother's hand affectionately and heard a giggle he looked up confused then did it again to see sasuke giggle he couldn't hold back a huge grin as he found one of his brothers weaknesses he began kissing his hand making a fit of giggles leave sasuke's mouth then he heard his voice

"Itachi…please stopppp…your not being fair…anikiiiiii" he looked up smiling at sasuke "so your finally awake eh?" sasuke was blushing from laughing so much "it's your fault" he mumbled "you missed your friends mother and father" itachi began stroking his head softly "w-what? How long have I been out" itachi smiled at the question

:::::::::::-----::::::::::-----:::::::::-----:::::::::::

Itachi was acting too emotional for this to be real so sasuke pinched himself //owwwww// he thought //okay real . itachi's went mental he'd never be this nice well he does owe me for…oh shit! Itachi's indebted to me fuck I can get him to do anything Yes. Yes. Yes!// sasuke let a smirk slip onto his face "well maybe a few hours but sasuke?" sasuke bit his lip in his cute way "yes itachi" he let the words flow out seductively

"That garaa kid what is he to you?" sasuke felt his confident world shattering "g-garaa was here!" itachi nodded "um…well you see…" itachi glared twisting his hand into sasuke's hair painfully "dammit otouto" he growled right into sasuke's ear "you will stop your whorish ways today if I so much as catch you touch another guy in that way I'll never touch you again I do not want a whore as a lo-" itachi shut his mouth sasuke looked at him dazed "lover you were going to say lover right? You want me as a lover!" itachi closed his eye's

"Forgive me sasuke my mind was clouded I didn't mean to speak to you that way" sasuke growled this time gripping itachi's hair "no! You owe me you life I saved you! That means you have to do whatever I say and not complain about it!" itachi blinked in surprise "did you break something in there" sasuke shook his head "no from this point on you are mine! I own you understand whatever I say you have to do because you owe me your life!"

Itachi seemed to think it over then nodded slowly "fine I'll play your little game" sasuke gave a smirk "then pet kiss me" itachi laughed alittle kissing his cheek sasuke growled "what that's not what you wanted otouto?" sasuke frowned "no I want it on the lips a real kiss not a peck" itachi feeling playful leaned down "not here "master" camera's they can see us" sasuke blushed "fine when am I getting out of here I want to leave now!" itachi laughed as a doctor walked in on an angry sasuke

"oi doc when am I out of here I want to leave now" the doctor looked surprised "is there any reason for my otouto to stay?" the doctor sighed "uchiha's as stubborn as ever well really there's no threat but we would like fo-" sasuke was already out of bed stretching in his hospital robe itachi's eye's scanned him without the doctors notice of course and soon sasuke was dressed and the nurse's all crying as he walked away except for a pink haired one who ran up to him

"Sasuke-kun you know what you said you said I wasn't your girlfriend" sasuke blinked in surprise "well you aren't you should know that your acting like the dobe" she got fake tears in her eye's "b-b-but you said!" he laughed "I said you might key word might make a good girlfriend just not for me" itachi couldn't help the small smirk falling onto his lips his brother was cold hearted just like him sasuke brushed past the girl feeling nothing for her and itachi followed having a brand new mustang out front

"Ahh mom and dad buy you yet another car" itachi looked at sasuke "you'll get yours soon enough master" sasuke bit his lip leaning up on his toe's kissing itachi's cheek they hurried into the car and itachi pulled out his cell using speed dial "hmm red are you still here or did deidara already get you" mumbles were heard "okay okay get him on the phone" another mumble "deidara I can't make it I'll be there maybe three days if I'm aloud that is tell him it's a family thing he'll understand…I'm not alone so I have to go"

A deep mumble "just tell him what I told you too goodbye yeah yeah ditto" itachi hung up the phone "tell me what you were talking about "pet"" itachi sighed "I have a job outside the police I was telling them I had to take sometime off for you and you can't tell anyone I just told you that or I'll have to kill you" sasuke blinked at the serious tone his brother was using "your serious?" he asked itachi nodded "I am it's a serious matter master it can't get out"

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly "hurry I want to get home" itachi smirked alittle and revved the engine to life speeding out soon they were home only for sasuke to see garaa leaning against their house sasuke saw murder in his brothers eye's and couldn't understand why "itachi I'll get rid of him stay" itachi rolled his eye's and sasuke moved walking over to garaa "you have to go garaa my brother will kill you and no touching we'll talk tomorrow okay?" garaa nodded sighing "fine fine I'll see you in school"

Garaa coldly walked away itachi got out of the car walking to grab sasuke's arm roughly pulling him inside "I hate that red headed spoiled brat" sasuke laughed garaa was anything but spoiled his parents had thrown him into an insane asylum over three times and abuse him "what are you laughing at" sasuke shrugged "why are you so upset?" itachi sighed shaking his head dispelling thoughts from his mind "I do not like you disgracing the uchiha name by being a man-who-" itachi's head snapped to the side his cheek burning all he heard was sasuke's heavy breathing "Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me. That. Again."

Itachi hadn't recovered sasuke guessed this is what it was to be struck dumb just as itachi's eye's shinned red sasuke waved his finger in his brothers face "ah ah ah be a good boy and go upstairs and wait for me in my room or you'll be punished" itachi quirked an eyebrow "punished?" sasuke nodded cutely "now go or be punished" itachi decided he would listen less endure his brothers twisted punishment knowing what he taught sasuke it was sure to be overly done so he stalked up the stairs being sure to rock his hips as he walked sasuke's eye's followed him looking at his brothers ass that seemed so inviting sasuke was alittle disappointed that his brother complied he wanted to punish itachi he wanted to hear him scream and beg

But he'd get it sooner or later hopefully he trailed slowly after itachi hoping dreaming he'd be nervous when sasuke arrived but of course when he pushed that door open itachi wore a emotionless expression "lay on the bed aniki spread your arms and legs and close your eye's" itachi sighed doing as he was told and soon sasuke bound all his limbs looking down at the confused itachi "what are you doing otouto" sasuke smirked tipping his head to the side climbing on top of itachi he knew everything to make a guy go wild and he intended to use all of them on slowly he leaned down flicking his tongue to the side of itachi's mouth his eye's showed mild shock

Sasuke noticing he wasn't going to respond or push away licked his lips bringing him into a rough kiss sasuke slowly moved his hands over itachi's clothed chest sasuke caressed his stomach leading his kisses across itachi's collar bone sucking attentively while licking then as he got to the spot between his neck and shoulder sasuke bit down slowly tasting blood fill his mouth the best part was stoic itachi gasped moaning lowly as sasuke licked the blood swallowing every last drop looking at itachi who's mouth was slightly agape slowly licking the last blood off his lips

He tore that's right tore itachi's shirt to not take off the binds there happened to be a bulge in his pants sasuke smirked "do not kid yourself otouto my body is just responding to your experienced whorish hands" now normally the word ignore would pop into his head but right this second he backhanded him a second time that night a trickle of blood falling out of his lips sasuke leaned down licking it while sliding his tongue into his aniki's mouth lovingly rubbing his tongue against the other to his surprise itachi began sucking on his tongue flicking against his teasingly sasuke held back a moan then he felt hands on him he pulled back seeing itachi's hands free "a-aniki?" a smile crossed his lips "I work as a cop I can get out of handcuffs blind folded those binds were nothing to me I kept them on for "your" amusement"

Sasuke blushed forgetting just how skilled a person his brother was itachi's hands quickly threw sasuke's shirt over his head tossing it across the room sasuke shivered as his brothers hands traced him then itachi's wonderful hands stopped moving sasuke let out a whine but itachi voice broke through it "sasuke you have to order me tell me what you want or I will not" sasuke felt a power surge shoot through his body "I want you to suck my dick kiss me let me do what I want treat me like a lover and not your little brother"

Sasuke tested his limits but found itachi slowly lead kisses toward his pants his hands slowly slid down the baggy pants to sasuke's hips licking here and there sasuke thought he was good his brothers mouth knew more then he ever hoped to know as he tenderly licked sasuke's happy trail sasuke couldn't help but groan as his growing problem hit fresh air making him even more stiff itachi smirked up "so easy to rise to the occasion dear sasuke"

Itachi mocked in a sing song voice sasuke winced alittle a the mocking tone but as itachi pulled the pants free sasuke didn't know whether to be proud or nervous he knew he was big he had seen other boys many time's and he was always bigger so he decided to smirk but itachi only laughed alittle "your still second best otouto" as itachi spoke that he rubbed himself against sasuke's leg and sasuke couldn't help but let his eye's widen he was very big soon he felt heat wrap itself around him

His hand wrapped into the sheets as he let of a low moan itachi's tongue teased the slit running his tongue lazily over it then began to bob his head slowly sucking while flicking his tongue around him sasuke was going crazy letting off moans and mewls of pleasure then when itachi deep throated him sasuke bucked his hips and came into his brothers awaiting mouth itachi swallowed and licked his lips for what he might have missed "you taste good "master"" sasuke blushed alittle panting then quickly forced itachi on his back itachi was confused until sasuke put three fingers to his mouth

"You want to be seme?" sasuke gave a cocky smirk "I don't think you have a choice nii-san you get the honor of being my uke" itachi sighed bringing the three fingers into his mouth alittle pissed that he has to be an uke he was never the UKE he coated them knowing what he was giving his brother through this sasuke slowly trailed his hands down to itachi's puckered entrance as he slid one finger in itachi let off a hiss of pain

Sasuke almost laughed but held it back knowing his brother from what he knew and from his discomfort had never been with another guy he did say he wasn't gay and that hurt sasuke alittle knowing he would only ever be a lay for his brother maybe not even the he slid in another finger only to receive a grunt as he spread them apart hoping to make this easier on his bro- no his lover finally when itachi relaxed he slipped in the last finger and heard itachi moan he knew he'd found his sweet spot and went to hit his prostate again

Itachi bit his lip panting as sasuke spread him and the sasuke got curious about something "hey itachi?" itachi looked at him through lidded lust filled eye's "how'd you know what a seme and uke were?" itachi gasped as his hips bucked forward trying to force the fingers deeper "later" he whispered sasuke pulled away and itachi whined actually whined sasuke spread his pre-cum over himself the positioned himself at itachi's virgin entrance

Then slowly pushed in he got maybe two inch's before itachi tensed groaning in pain "relax it'll only hurt more if your tensing up" itachi growled "no pull out it…hurts" sasuke almost laughed "the great itachi uchiha can't take alittle pain?" as his body slightly relaxed without him noticing sasuke pushed all the way in moaning in completion itachi gave a small scream his inside's tearing themselves apart his nails dung into sasuke's shoulder letting off a growl "by pull out I didn't mean push deeper!"

Sasuke fought not to fuck itachi into the mattress but soon itachi's body began to relax sasuke slowly pulled out until the tip rested in him then slowly pushed back in itachi slightly flinched but nothing else so sasuke continued at this pace his brother relaxed letting off a small moan his leg came to wrap around high on sasuke's back sasuke took advantage of this by pushing deeper into his brother

Itachi moaned pushing himself towards sasuke to meet his thrusts it was true he'd never been a uke it felt strange but good then sasuke hit that spot again making him buck up sasuke moaned thrusting faster he could feel himself building up he definitely didn't want to cum before itachi that was damage his pride his hand snaked around his brothers pulsing erection pumping him with his thrusts itachi threw his head back in a small cry his body tensing as he felt him self cum over his brothers hand

Coating their stomachs in white sticky liquid as itachi teased sasuke gave a scream at itachi's tight entrance closed around him milking his climax from him filling itachi with his essence then collapsing onto him panting for air "that ::pant:: wasn't so ::sigh:: bad now was it?" itachi looked sexier then ever a light veil of sweat coating him a small blush the look of satisfaction and the musk of sex sasuke wanted to go again but thought he was in need of a shower

"Itachi come shower with me pleaseeee" he licked his lips "fine god knows we need it and make sure you trade the sheets before mother sees" sasuke broke out in a grin grabbing itachi's hand and dragging him up itachi leaned on sasuke and whispered "maybe a bath ne?" sasuke's hand groped his brothers tight ass "sounds good to me" as they arrived sasuke went back for the sheets and itachi ran the water still catching his breath as the tub neared half itachi gently lowered himself in closing his eye's

:::::::::::-----::::::::::-----:::::::::-----:::::::::::

Sasuke dropped the sheets in the washer starting it with extra bleach then ran into the bathroom itachi was laid out in clear water relaxing sasuke gave him a once over then slipped in spreading itachi he wanted him again itachi opened his eye's tiredly "sasuke mother and father will be home soon" sasuke leaned up kissing him "shut up and enjoy it I wouldn't want you to get all tight again" sasuke pushed himself in itachi moaned holding sasuke's shoulders

Letting his leg wrap around him his eye's slowly fluttered shut it felt like complete bliss their lips connected there tongue's play as sasuke began slowly pumping in and out they both didn't mind the feeling of sharing this moment they wanted it longer and the slow pace would sate them soon they began a faster pace itachi felt his back bruising under the thrusts but moaned out all his bliss he felt his second climax burst from him and laid panting his legs barely hanging on

Sasuke thrust in one last time before filling him yet again he could feel sasuke's cum leaking out of him and moaned as he pulled away both panting giving kisses where their lips landed finally their lips found each other they both began playing tongue tag and itachi only pulled away when he sensed someone enter the house he jolted up pushing sasuke off him

"Someone's here stay in here I'll handle them" itachi dressed quickly but when he left the room itachi put on jeans and followed he saw a blonde jump on his brother wrapping his legs around him "itachi the leader wants you yeah he's not too happy yeah" sasuke frowned at how itachi let him do such a thing "I can't go I have family business tell him to fire me or deal with it" the blonde pouted

"What about our date yeah?" itachi leaned forward and kissed the blonde sasuke gripped the wall feeling his heart shatter "another time dei-chan I have not forgotten about you" the blonde smiled sasuke felt a tear slide down his face "I love you itachi" the blonde stated sasuke's heart shattered at the next words that fell from itachi's lips "I love you too deidara"

He turned running into his room slamming the door and locking it his back stung like hell but he threw on leather jeans and a black beater grabbing his cell he dialed garaa sasuke what's wrong it's 2 in the morning sasuke was crying by now "garaa I need to come over unlock your window okay?" sasuke wiped his eye's it's always unlocked for you sasuke hurry along I'll be up all night he smiled "thanks garaa" he hung up and walked to the window he heard a knock on the door and the knob jingle "are you in there sasuke? Open the door what's wrong?"

Sasuke wanted him to know he saw so he spoke in rash anger "why don't you go ask that deidara person you FUCKING LOVE SO MUCH!" silence "sasuke it's not something you understand please open the door" sasuke jumped out the window and was caught in mid air a flip and he was looking up at the blonde "got him itachi!" sasuke growled hitting his jaw the blonde dropped him and sasuke got to his feet ignoring the stinging feeling in his back and ran itachi's arm wrapped around his waist "sasuke stop running dammit"

Sasuke lifted his leg from behind him hitting low blow on his brother itachi gave a grunt going to his knees "bastard stay away from me your not my brother" sasuke ran towards garaa knowing full well his brother knew where he was heading he made it to garaa's tree scaling it then threw open his window jumping on him "I hate him I hate him so much!" garaa rubbed sasuke's back soothingly "tell me what happened"

--------------------Till next time Deadly Eyes Tell me what you think pleases did I do any better I hope so R&R-------------------


	3. Falsely Accused, What Keeps Him So Busy

disclaimer: I do not own them if I did one word...uchihacest..

Warnings : yaoi, incest, angst, lime M for second chapter lemon, some violence I think that's it IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!! I will not be responsible for trauma! read at own risk!

Translations : Aniki: Big Brother, Baka: Idiot, otouto: little brother

-----------------------------------------------

Recap: "I hate him I hate him so much!" garaa rubbed sasuke's back soothingly "tell me what happened"

Sasuke buried his head in garaa's chest "itachi's a jerk…" garaa growled "what did he do?" sasuke squirmed he really didn't want to talk to his boyfriend about this "nothing it was my fault I actually believed he cared for a moment"

Garaa kissed his forehead "I trust you sasuke and you trust me tell my what happened" sasuke looked into garaa's eye's them looked away "well I'm sorry I…cheated on you" he blinked in surprise "with who?" sasuke gulped

"well once with negi when you were ignoring me but that was just kissing…I had sex with someone…" he didn't look mad just disappointed "who sasuke please don't say the name I'm thinking"

Sasuke laughed "what's the name your thinking?" he smirked alittle "naruto?" he shook his head "itachi…" garaa's mouth fell open then his eye's rolled into his head he was out

Sasuke sat gently stroking his hair "I'm sorry garaa I'm so sorry" sasuke wrote him a break up note asking him to forgive he jumped out of the window wondering who to call it was strange having to leave garaa he felt regret for cheating on garaa but nothing else he wouldn't give up what he did for the world

He flipped open his phone seeing twelve missed calls all his brother he decided he'd talk to him after he found a place to stay for a couple of days then smirked knowing the perfect person he dialed the number

Three rings passed -what the hell! It's three in the fucking morning!- sasuke sighed "listen I'm having a horrible night I've run away from home I just broke up with my boyfriend and it's going to start raining can I stay at your place please hatake?"

He sighed -call me kakashi I like it better that way sure kid you can come over I'll even share my bed- sasuke smirked knowing what kakashi meant and knowing he needed it after he called itachi that is "I can't wait you know just how to get my mood up be there soon you better unlock your door"

A laugh was heard -if I didn't you'd break it down but there is a key in the trimming if you care to know and what are you going to tell your brother your here I'd love that- sasuke sighed "I won't I ran because of him but see you soon late" sasuke hung up then opened his phone seeing incoming call lighting up he sighed answering "lookin for a good time only five dollars" there was a growl -sasuke tell me where you are right now-

Sasuke felt a smirk slip on his lips "oh sorry I just gave you a freebie I have another appointment" he heard a car starting on the other end -sasuke you aren't at hyuuga's house nor garaa's so I'm going to do something very rash-

Sasuke laughed "what are you going to do aniki get your bitch to track me did you just finish up with him to get my taste off you?" he sighed I heard his police radio go on -attention all forces go on the look out for sasuke uchiha high alert suspect of murder and rape bring him in and contact me-

Sasuke's mouth fell open "i-itachi! Your cheating! I'm calling mom!" a snicker was heard -why she already just heard what I said she'll ask you where you are and bring you in for questions last chance tell me where you are-

Sasuke growled "just arrived at an old friends I'll put you on mute and you can hear us I'll leave on speaker see if you like what you hear" he heard the beginning of a yell but muted it opening kakashi's door he saw him sitting on the counter

"hey little uchiha get alittle lost in the big bad world" he smirked "yeah and I'm looking for someone to _guide_ me back again" sasuke had reached him resting between his legs sasuke felt one wrap itself around him leaning up he pulled down kakashi's mask

Their lips met tongue's playing sasuke dominated the kiss easily the began moving to kakashi's neck "oh sasuke wanting to be the seme tonight" sasuke smirked "every night"

He forced kakashi's clothes off he wanted it and wanted it now he shifted his hips pulling his pants off kakashi was on his knees and hands a light sweat covered him he was fuckable it was true sasuke licked his lips slowly coating himself in his spit

He positioned himself leaning to kakashi's ear "kakashi ho-" he stopped as kakashi fell forward then began laughing his friend had passed out he chuckled picking him up still wanting sex he put kakashi in bed the walked into his bathroom he noticed the phone in his hand and pressed un mute

"oh sorry I forgot you there aniki" people were talking -okay zetsu you and sasori will protect the back I'll go in the front with kisame and deidara and tobi will be back up orochimaru wait in the car if you have to kill the bastard with sasuke no one hurt my otouto though I want him un harmed- sasuke hung up running out pulling on his pants and pulling on kakashi's clothes

Picking him up and jumping from the window they weren't there good he dialed iruka -s-sasuke is that…you- he sighed "listen close I can't repeat I'm dropping kakashi off with you some people are after him you didn't see me I wasn't with him and if you see my brother call the police"

He heard a gasp -o-okay- he made it in five minutes handing kakashi over then taking off knowing he would regret it he dialed naruto after thirteen rings a groggy voice answered -what the hell it's 5:00 in the morning are you trying to kill me-

Sasuke growled he didn't have time for this "naruto I'm in trouble I need a pla-" that all that he was able to say before being pulled into a van and his cell hung up he stared at the pale man from before sasori sitting behind him and a shark man was driving he knew him kisame his brothers friend

"itachi we got him return to base?" there was a sigh "make sure orochimaru doesn't touch him and hurry back I'm waiting tie him up too" sasuke winced as his limbs were bound sasuke began to struggle kicking biting spiting he spit in each of their faces glaring

"let me the fuck go this is fucking kidnapping my fathers the chief of police your going to get into so much fucking trouble" they laughed "who's he gonna believe itachi his perfect and favorite or you his disappointment of a son" it was the pale on speaking "that's harsh orochimaru hold your tongue or itachi's going to cut it out"

"I'm just stating the obvious if this boy is dense enough to think his father would favor him he does not deserve the title Uchiha" sasuke spat a nasty one right between orochimaru's eye's he didn't seem to like it and hissed

A hand wrapped around his throat hands were pulling at the pale man but he wouldn't let go sasuke saw black blots clouding his vision then a fist collided with his face he hit the other side of the van sasuke looked to his right

Itachi was standing there with a frown "you ever do that again I'll break your neck" sasuke took in deep breaths when itachi pulled him up he spat in his face too itachi just laughed wiping his face off then threw sasuke over his shoulder sasuke kicked yelled and bit he was going towards a building he really didn't like

"you know where this is? This is the second base the leader isn't here so we are going to give you your punishment here ne?" sasuke growled "pet put me down and take me home" it was his last chance "no sasuke how dare you go to kakashi hatake and leave me on the phone to hear you!"

Sasuke bit his shoulder "like you care go fuck your deidara and let me the fuck go!" there was a growl "please don't talk about me like that I might end up killing you" sasuke saw the blonde and spat a big one in his face his face went shocked

"fuck you it's all you fault! I hate you I hope you fucking die you stupid slut!" the blonde blinked "what's he talking about itachi he's confusing me" sasuke finally slipped his fingers in his back pocket pulling out his butterfly knife and cutting the rope's on his hands

He twisted his arms punching itachi he was off guard so he dropped sasuke falling to the ground sasuke jumped on the blonde doing as much damage as he could and that was a lot

Two people pulled him off he looked at the bloody blonde "who's going to love you with a face like that!" sasuke's sharingan covered his eyes a sign he was about to lose it his brother embraced him kissing his ear "sasuke…you want to know something?" sasuke growled lowly

"What your going to kill me?" itachi laughed then nibbled on sasuke's earlobe whispering for only him to hear "I love you more then deidara" sasuke's eye's faded black "aniki!" he turned hugging itachi snuggling into his chest sasuke heard someone say skitso but he didn't care he put his arms around his brother itachi lightly wrapped his arms around him

Then slowly lead him inside the building a weird smelling smoke was in the house all over people were everywhere greeting and cooing to both uchiha's sasuke gasped as a hand grabbed his ass itachi pulled sasuke to him "back off no one is to touch my otouto like that!" he glared around the room "if sasuke tells me or I find out someone has touched him your life is forfeit for you action" the crowd backed three feet away "come sasuke it's time you know what keeps me so busy"

Sasuke shuddered he knew what he was about to find out was something he'd rather not kisame walked up next them and handed itachi a cigarette but it wasn't was that a joint itachi took a long drag exhaling

"does the younger uchiha want some" sasuke looked away but itachi's fingers forced his chin up their lips met and when itachi forced his lips open smoke filled his mouth and lungs sasuke pulled back coughing "ITACHI!" his brother was laughing

"Can't take alittle smoke otouto?" sasuke glared "that's not a cigarette is it" he shook his head "its pot" sasuke's mouth fell open "you do drugs" itachi smiled "lots" sasuke shook his head "no itachi you can't…its wrong!" itachi laughed

"I also sell it and ship it this is my part time job otouto" sasuke couldn't believe it he was pulled into a clouded room and itachi pushed him on a couch sitting next to him sasuke felt itachi's hand on his thigh rubbing it squeezing it

He couldn't help but squirm when he felt his brothers mouth nibbling on his earlobe again "itachi-nii people are staring" itachi shrugged "why would I care if they want to watch let them they are just jealous"

His mouth moved to sasuke's neck sucking attentively "w-what's wrong with you I thought you wouldn't do anything unless I asked you?" he felt a smirk on his brothers lips "I could always let everyone else take turns on you that would be a good punishment ne?"

Sasuke shivered in fear "n-no please itachi don't do that" he bit down causing a small moan to leave sasuke's mouth "aren't we the little masochist" sasuke bit on his lips stopping the noises as itachi's friends sat around them

"itachi you know that's your little brother right?" orochimaru asked itachi pulled back glaring slightly "do you have a problem you'd like to state?" orochimaru quickly shook his head in fear deidara wasn't present probably getting healed

Itachi brought sasuke into his lap resting his head on sasuke shoulder looking at everyone "so the next mission is what?" sasori spoke up "well the leader wants us to deliver some coke to the water they say the war over who owns what is over and this is a peace treaty"

Itachi nodded "I won't go on that I don't get along zabuza the leader knows this so sent deidara as the flirt and make sure orochimaru behaves around haku you know how Mr. has a stick up his ass is so over protective" sasuke was more then tense under his brothers affections

Plus everyone stared at him with hatred he moved even more into itachi getting freaked out "it's not my fault that kid looks so fuckable how was I suppose to know he was zabuza's little lover?" sasori laughed "how about by how he was always around him and sat in his lap sharing kisses?"

Orochimaru laughed "so I've seen you do that to your whore's before say-say" sasori growled at the nickname "no coming on to haku orochimaru" itachi stated he nodded then lowered his voice speaking silkily "can I have a shot with the younger uchiha?" sasuke shivered hands clasping onto itachi's outer thighs he stared at the pale man blankly "no if you touch him I'll dissect you"

Orochimaru shivered "okay I get it" itachi stood forcing sasuke to "now tell the leader I'll see him a base in maybe a week don't contact me or SEND someone to get me unless it's urgent understand?" they nodded itachi grabbed another hit off the drug then handed it to kisame walking out with sasuke in front of him

As they made it to his car he was roughly shoved in then the door slammed shut as soon as sasuke thought of running the car started the locks going down "i-itachi…" the car was going fast his brothers blank face scaring him "itachi w-why did y-y-you show me that?" a small smile slipped onto his lips

"What you didn't enjoy our little visit I thought for sure you'd love the attention I gave you I don't even give that much to deidara are you upset?" sasuke shivered "t-they were all looking at me with hatred of lust why would I enjoy that!" itachi glanced at him

"Come now didn't you want to know more about me? Now you know I'm a drug dealer part of a organization that's soon to take over the whole town and then since father will retire soon I will take over the police and put them on my side" sasuke wondered how far this went how long had itachi been doing this? Without anyone knowing?

"oh…but what if someone finds out this is bad what your doing drugs and stuff how can you do it without feeling guilty?" he smiled a secret smile "you'll find you can do a lot of things when you figure the world isn't as happy as it was meant to be" sasuke put his hand to rest on itachi's thigh "itachi-nii what's going on your scaring me really scaring me"

His hand caressed sasuke's face lightly "it's alright otouto your suppose to be scared" a shudder forced it's way through sasuke as they parked in their empty drive way "where's mother and father" itachi smiled "father had to go on a business trip mother went with him we have the house all to our self" sasuke moved from his brothers car as soon as the lock opened

He was getting truly frightened and as he ran for the door a hand caught his wrist "sasuke you still haven't received you punishment I won't let you off that eas-" he was interrupted by garaa stepping out from the shadows "sasuke I need to speak with you alone…if you please itachi" itachi glared his best death glare sasuke pulled his hand free and ran to garaa

Garaa caught his trembling form frowning "sasuke I expect you in within fifteen minutes" itachi stalked inside sasuke clung onto garaa "I think he's going to kill me garaa" hands wrapped around him loosely "why? Didn't you two…you know…" sasuke nodded "but I went to kakashi's after you passed out and let my brother hear what was going on"

Garaa sighed "that was stupid of you" sasuke bit his ear "shut up I know" garaa tugged sasuke's hair lightly "I have one question I have to ask before I forgive or not" sasuke looked side ways "what" he felt the tension "itachi was seme wasn't he?" sasuke began laughing fell over too

"…no…I was I got him…to be uke!" garaa gave a shake of the head and smiled alittle "I forgive you sasuke but we need to talk about our relationship tomorrow" sasuke bit his lip "garaa I can't be with you right now even though I'm scared of itachi I…I think I may be in love with him…but he's with someone else and he's having serious mood swings I'm alittle scared"

Sadness glazed garaa's eye's "I'll always be here for you" with that garaa claimed sasuke's lips sasuke didn't fight pulling garaa closer and slipping out his tongue garaa was more then willing to comply but a growl broke their break up kiss

Sasuke tipped his head back seeing the one person he didn't want to see itachi "get off sasuke and sasuke get inside" garaa got off and before itachi could make a move at him he grabbed itachi's arm "come on itachi I'm tired" there was a sigh

But itachi followed and when sasuke laid in bed he pulled itachi with him whimpering slightly as itachi tried pulling away "please itachi just sleep with me" a shifting "is that an order" sasuke nodded "yes" itachi sat up and shed his shirt and jeans leaving him in his boxers

Sasuke mimicked the movements and laid against itachi wrapping himself around his aniki "tomorrow I don't want to go anywhere and you staying home with me" itachi's arms tightened around him "as you wish otouto but I'm still not letting go of that phone trick you pulled but…I'll wait to punish you"

Sasuke snuggled into his brother leaving small kisses along his neckline "thank you itachi" he heard a slight moan leave his brothers mouth at a soft nibble but as much as he tried to focus darkness over took him and soon he was in his world of dreams

Not even itachi could take him from his dreams a calm reminder that no matter what happened in his dreams he remained safe he had not once dreamt of a nightmare but he remembered he used to fake it to get a chance to cuddle with his aniki

He was still nervous about tomorrow and what would happen with all the tension between them but as always dreams could always relax his stressful mind "goodnight aniki" sasuke whispered he felt a kiss on his forehead "goodnight otouto" but inside his brothers arms he felt safer then any dream could make him

----------------------------------- Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! R&R fluffiness and sasuke kind of whorish ne? well tell me what you think and I'm sorry to inform I'll be going on vacation for a month or two I'll update as much as possible thank you for those who love my story I hope I can update soon -DeadlyEyesDarkenedHope


	4. Waking Up, Movie's and A Party

disclaimer: I do not own them if I did one word...uchihacest..

Warnings : yaoi, incest, angst, lime M for second chapter lemon, some violence I think that's it IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!! I will not be responsible for trauma! read at own risk!

Translations : Aniki: Big Brother, Baka: Idiot, otouto: little brother

-----------------------------------------------

Recap: "goodnight otouto" but inside his brothers arms he felt safer then any dream could make him

Sasuke slowly opened his eye's then snapped them shut groaning rolling away from the sun but he bumped into something and tiredly opened his eye's seeing black hair he remember itachi had slept in his room last night

A smile fell across his lips as he ran his fingers through his brothers hair itachi seemed so peaceful when he slept almost like in angel in sasuke's mind he was an angel he snuggled closer to the heat that was itachi

Then a frown moved across his lips remembering last night he slowly pulled away sliding out of bed he walked to his closet stripping off his boxers to pull on a new pair as he brought them over his hips he felt a gaze on him he turned seeing his brother staring

"did I wake you up" he nodded sasuke smirked walking over to sit on his brothers lap "well being up this early does have advantages…" itachi gave a short laugh "right after you wake you want to go at it ne?"

Sasuke leaned down capturing his brothers lips and tracing his mouth itachi opened his mouth sasuke slowly rubbed against his tongue soon they were in a battle for dominance which lead them to breaking the kiss for air breathing heavily sasuke rocked his hips slowly

Itachi gave a growl as he felt sasuke's lips marking his neck with light bites and sucking he licked the marks he made sasuke slowly moved down his brothers neck reaching a nipple

He brought it into his mouth flicking his tongue over it feeling it harden underneath his attentions he began sucking on it then moved to the other one licking it slowly teasing itachi gave a small moan arching alittle

Sasuke smirked moving down leading his tongue around itachi's bellybutton then dipping it in a louder moan erupted which was music to his ears he left wet kisses down itachi's happy trail then shed his boxers quickly

Looking at his brothers erection he gave a small lick hearing a hiss sasuke moved the head into his mouth sucking and leading his tongue in swirls itachi moaned grasping the sheets

Sasuke moved as much as he could fit into his mouth sucking lazily a hand gripped his hair warning him he move his mouth relaxing his throat and moved all the way down on his brother which he got a small cry for

He sucked licking everywhere his tongue could touch moving his head bobbing while deep throating him itachi was gasping bucking toward sasuke's mouth he never thought anyone could do that

Sasuke reached under his bed finding his lube quickly squirting his hand wanting to prepare itachi while sucking him as he placed his fingers at itachi's entrance he felt his brother shiver then slipped one in hearing a wince

He moved it slowly trying to stretch him as much as possible breathing from his nose as he continued his sucking trying to distract him soon itachi moaned he slipped in another stretching them apart as much as he could moving deeper trying to find his brothers spot

A buck and sasuke felt cum fill his mouth he swallowed but some leaked past his lips he caught most of it with his tongue then inserted the third finger stretching them and pumping the fingers in and out he looked up seeing his flushed panting brother

Slight blush marring his features he pulled the fingers back itachi gave a slight whine but quickly sasuke lubricated his erection then positioned himself at his brothers entrance itachi nodded alittle

Sasuke slowly pushed in watching the slight pain show on itachi's face he rested fully in him letting him get used to it again when itachi pushed towards him he got the message pulling out and slowly pushing back in

He started a slow rhythm loving the small moans falling from both their mouths sweat covered their body's and sasuke took the a roll moving itachi on top of him itachi balanced his arms on either side of sasuke catching his breath

"brat tell me when your going to do that" sasuke gave a lazy smirk "it was fun and you know it" itachi sighed rocking his hips slowly moving his hips up then thrusting down a long moan escaped both brothers

Soon a fast rhythm was started both going closer another roll and sasuke lifted itachi's legs over his shoulder going to thrust deeper moaning and fumbling around finally his hand found itachi's erection

He began pumping it hearing itachi scream he felt cum wash over his hand and stomach itachi's walls tightened in pleasure and that pushed sasuke over then edge filling his brother and collapsing after moving the legs off his shoulders

He panted on top of itachi lifting his face to connect their lips itachi slid his tongue in exploring lazily rubbing against sasuke's tongue they pulled apart sasuke snuggling into itachi

Itachi wrapped his arms around his brother loosely smiling alittle sasuke shifted pulling away "I'm going to take a shower aniki" itachi smiled sitting up "I think I need one too"

Sasuke helped itachi up pulling him to the bathroom with him he clicked on the shower pulling itachi inside as they moved behind the curtain their lips connected hands washing each other gently

Soon sasuke moved behind itachi washing through his hair he moaned sasuke knew itachi's hair had always been a weak spot he slid shampoo in it watching the bubbles surface then water wash them away after the conditioner he felt hands move through his own hair this was bliss for sasuke

Soon they left both going to their rooms sasuke dressed in hip hugging black pants a tight black shirt with avenged seven fold across it then brushed his hair putting in his many piercing moving to look in the mirror he saw itachi behind him wearing a loose dark blue shirt with jeans

Sasuke turned wrapping his arms around his brothers neck itachi picked him up resting him on his hips walking to the kitchen sasuke was sat on the counter he watched itachi take out cooking supply's a few minutes and egg's were laying on a plate for him

He moved to the table eating quickly watching itachi eat his own food "itachi I want to go see a movie" he smirked "are you asking me on a date otouto?" sasuke nodded blushing alittle "ah I know lets go see that movie The Invisible I've wanted to see it for some time" sasuke nodded glad that his brother agreed

Soon they sat in itachi's car going down the street sasuke wondered how long he put off the punishment itachi had in mind he shivered knowing how bad that punishment could get then relaxed as his brother rested a hand on his thigh sasuke leaned his head on his brothers shoulder

As they pulled up to the theater itachi parked walking over and opening the door for him sasuke moved out his eye's darted around and he saw a blonde and orange dot "Oi DOBE!" the blonde dot turned and ran forward tackling sasuke to the ground they wrestled itachi watched with wide eye's as sasuke pinned the blonde

"so what are you doing at the movie dobe?" he blushed turning away "on a date" sasuke smirked "and who may I ask would date you?" he smiled widely "sakura I asked her out and she said yes" sasuke ruffled naruto's hair "good for you finally" a girl walked over itachi noticed it was that pink haired nurse

"sasuke what are you doing here" sasuke removed himself from naruto "eh just going to a movie with itachi" she turned a smiled at the older uchiha "which movie" itachi raised an eyebrow turning and walking away from the girl "sorry got to go guys wait up itachi!" sasuke ran after his brother jumping on his back itachi easily caught him sasuke smiled resting his head on itachi's

Soon they were seated in the back of the theater sasuke leaning his head on itachi's shoulder their fingers intertwined they shared popcorn and a soda as the movie ended they walked out he saw a van parked next to itachi's car and nudged him

He looked at the van and quickly walked over the window rolled down showing the blonde deidara sasuke growled "itachi the leader said that he wants you to go to meet zabuza to put old fighting behind us or some shit yeah"

Itachi shook his head "I can't I have to stay home with sasuke while my parents are away" he sighed "come on itachi leave the kid" sasuke went for the blonde but itachi got in front of him "deidara make sure not to get sasuke going the leader would kill me if you got too hurt to be healed within a few hours"

Deidara growled "he caught me off guard the kid couldn't beat me in a real fight" sasuke pushed itachi to the side "you want to bet get out here and I'll plant your face in the road" deidara went to move from the van but a hand stopped him

"we have to go back to base deidara leave the uchiha alone" he nodded leaning back "see you later itachi! Love you" itachi smirked "ditto" sasuke's mood darkened as he opened itachi's car climbing in the back not wanting to talk to his brother

Itachi got in and frowned seeing his brother laying in the back facing away from him "what's wrong sasuke?" sasuke snorted "nothing you should've went with deidara I could have caught a bus" itachi sighed hearing the venom of sasuke's words he slowly moved in the back forcing sasuke on his back

"Okay sasuke who was I sleeping with last night?" a blush tinted his cheeks "me" itachi gave a smile "and who did I have sex with this morning?" his face tinted red "me?" itachi lead kisses down his neck "and who did I just go on a date with ne?" a smile crossed sasuke's face "me"

"Then who do you think I love more?" sasuke grinned "me" itachi captured his lips running his hands through his short spikes nibbling on his bottom lip then pulled back "now we can head home or dinner?" sasuke looked in thought "dinner"

Itachi crawled back to the front sasuke following and buckled in then began driving he parked in sasuke's favorite diner Blurry Moon and they went in getting a booth in the back

Sasuke didn't need to look over the menu he knew what he want a blonde girl walked over "oh sasuke and itachi uchiha I'm ino your waitress what can I get you" itachi frowned "a number seven no onions and extra sweet and sour with some cola" she nodded sasuke spoke "the regular" she nodded walking away

Sasuke felt a foot move up his leg he looked to itachi to see him acting perfectly normal he felt a socked foot rubbing against his pants a small blushed washed over him a little grunt leaving him

Itachi smirked watching sasuke with amused eyes as he rubbed him "it-itachi what are you thinking" itachi shrugged "nothing really what are you thinking otouto" sasuke slipped his foot from his boot and moved it rubbing against his dick

Itachi closed his eye's for a second but then looked completely normal as ino set down the food "are you alright sasuke you look flushed" itachi gave a charming fake smile "it's nothing we'll call you when we need you" she nodded dazed and walked away

"itachi-nii your not being fair stop it" sasuke whispered the foot was removed and sasuke let off a small sigh pulling his foot away they ate quickly and as they were about to stand sasuke's teacher Might Gai came to stand next to the table "Sasuke! I haven't seen you where have you been my boy!"

"I was in a car accident I haven't been able to go back to school so my brother took me out to eat" itachi glared "Itachi Uchiha it's been awhile" sasuke wondered what was happening "still suspicious of me gai?" he sighed

"I think you know what happened that night and your protecting someone close to you" itachi glared "I told you all I know I didn't see anyone on the scene and the tracks weren't fresh so I couldn't track them" gai looked side ways

"I think your lying" sasuke stood "sorry we were just leaving come on itachi I'm tired" he nodded standing and coming to sasuke's side walking out leaving gai to his thoughts as they got home there were lights on itachi held out a hand telling him to stay he pulled out his gun

"Sasuke if something happens start the car and drive off" sasuke shook his head "I won't leave you" he gave a sigh and moved from the car going to the door sasuke saw him head in he waited a good ten minutes the quickly got out of the car

He walked to the door hearing voices he opened it seeing people everywhere itachi was in a mob of people he caught sasuke "sasuke it's a small get together for that peace treaty we were talking about" he nodded "you can't tell mother or father" sasuke smirked whispering "you owe me"

Itachi laughed lightly grabbing his hand pulling him into the living room "everyone! Everyone! This is to zabuza-san and haku-san!" they all cheered and sasuke looked to see haku his class mate the silent straight A student sitting on a man with a mask's lap

Sasuke walked over "haku that you" he smiled a shy smile "hello sasuke it's been a while zabuza meet one of my close friends sasuke uchiha" he looked him over "Itachi's brother nice to meet you" itachi came up behind sasuke resting his chin on sasuke's head talking with zabuza

The party went on for hours and soon everyone but itachi's friends zabuza and haku were gone they all got rooms and itachi walked sasuke into his yawning alittle "it was a long day ne?"

Sasuke laughed "what's gonna happen when mother and father come home with strangers in the house" he shook his head "they won't be home anytime soon" sasuke frowned "itachi where did you say they went?" itachi laughed "on vacation" sasuke's mind whirled //didn't he say business trip what's going on did he do something…no he wouldn't…would he itachi did say when dad died he could progress and take over but he wouldn't hurt them…right?//

A kiss pulled him from his thoughts as they fell on itachi's big comfy bed sleep was pulling at sasuke but worry clouded his mind itachi wrapped him in his arms and soon sasuke passed into darkness mumbling a "goodnight" itachi kissed him one more time whispering "goodnight" then all sasuke saw was darkness

----------------- so tell me what you think sorry it took so long to get out longer updates because my trip so sorry I'll try to update faster! And this was mainly a filler to get out some suspicion and I'm sorry but my personal messages aren't working right now so don't try to message me I won't get it and I might have made some mistakes sorry if I didn't catch them R&R


	5. A Show, Pushing Past A Point

Translations : Aniki: Big Brother, Baka: Idiot, otouto: little brother Teme: bastard

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: "goodnight" itachi kissed him one more time whispering "goodnight" then all sasuke saw was darkness

Sasuke awoke to mumbling he felt arms wrapped around him and noticed one key thing they weren't itachi's his eye's snapped open to see orochimaru's face "ANIKI!" sasuke's voice yelled

Orochimaru's eye's widened as sasuke saw itachi sit up on the other side of him when he looked back orochimaru was standing in a crowd itachi turned drowse eyes on sasuke "what is it otouto?" sasuke moved clinging to his side itachi looked around seeing all his partners

"No one move death awaits anyone brave enough to run" they all tensed sasuke looked up to him itachi's hand softly caressed his cheek "what happened otouto" sasuke leaned into the warm touch "that man had his arms around me when I woke"

Itachi's eyes flooded red "who" sasuke knew better then to lie to itachi so he pointed to orochimaru itachi stood "orochimaru I warned everyone or are you deaf here let me refresh –Your. Life. Is. Forfeit." sasuke jumped to his feet

Grabbing itachi's arm "aniki no please I don't want you to get in trouble over him" itachi turned embracing him then while sasuke was unaware he threw over his shoulder –I'll deal with you later promise-

Itachi nuzzled sasuke "it's fine I won't" sasuke purred kissing itachi's neckline "thank you" itachi picked sasuke up by the ass sasuke's legs locked around itachi's waist their lips met

Sasuke's hands wrapped in itachi's long hair he moaned as his back hit the wall itachi slid his tongue in and battled against sasuke a small moan left itachi as he submitted

Sasuke explored itachi's mouth grinding against him as their erections met a small moan left them both sasuke supported himself on his legs as his shirt was thrown over his head itachi's lips moved down sucking on his neck

Sasuke gave a small moan as itachi bit down on his neck licking the abused flesh sasuke pushed itachi back "enough bed now" itachi pulled sasuke with him falling on the bed sasuke straddled him

Pulling off itachi's shirt as he arched off the bed sasuke pinned him down ripping his shirt to bind him knotting it then leaned down kissing him roughly itachi opened his mouth letting sasuke explore some more sasuke pulled back trailing his lips down itachi's jaw line he moved sucking on his Adam's apple he heard him moan as he nipped at his pulse

Sucking roughly sasuke's hands worked itachi's pants distracting him with his lips he pushed his pants down licking his lips to see no boxers sasuke felt hands pulling at his jeans and briefly wondered why he tried tying itachi down

As his pants and boxers were kicked off he felt itachi pull a sheet to rest over his ass "don't let that slip otouto" sasuke frowned but nodded sasuke leaned down whispering "nii-san you got any lube in here?" itachi's hands disappeared then pulled out a bottle

Sasuke grabbed it spreading it over his fingers he trailed the down itachi's chest around his belly button in between his legs slipping one finger in itachi gave a small moan so sasuke slipped another in spreading them

Itachi moaned pushing towards them sasuke smiled pushing in the third spreading him pushing in and out of him itachi relaxed letting himself be prepared when the fingers were removed he sighed at the loss

Sasuke moved to rest at his brothers entrance itachi was breathing calmly to relax his body then he felt sasuke's slick with lube erection push in sasuke paused letting himself rest fully in his aniki

He didn't know how itachi could still be so tight itachi was catching his breath then nodded sasuke started at a slow pace making then both desire what was to come itachi moved his leg past the sheet sasuke got the hint lifting it over his shoulder

Itachi used his other to hold the sheet then sasuke's thrusts became rougher as he hit itachi's sweet spot sasuke heard his low plea "faster…harder god…sasuke" sasuke didn't complain he moved his body faster he felt close he reached pumping itachi

He heard his low scream of "sasuke!" sasuke felt his aniki's cum wash over his hand and stomach itachi tightened around him he screamed then let off in a whisper "god itachi" he fell on top of itachi breathing heavily

Then rolled off curling into itachi's side itachi sat up sasuke frowned wanting to cuddle "each one of you owe me three hundred" sasuke sat up looking at seven people with nose bleeds and drool a blush spread across his whole body

He shot up wrapping the sheet around his waist "you didn't fucking stop me! What are you selling tickets! I hate you fuck you!" sasuke sprinted out he heard his brother after him but zipped in his room slamming the door

In itachi's face switching on his locks sasuke pulled on tight pants a tighter shirt all his collars eight chains slipped in his piercing's then spiked his hair back applying eyeliner he opened his window and frowned seeing itachi looking up from the ground

He grabbed the top of the window pulling himself to land on the roof with a smirk at his shocked aniki he ran jumping from roof to roof he knew itachi couldn't keep up

Sasuke headed to his hangout Bloody Darkness he didn't wait in line since he knew the son of the owner shino he walked past the body guard raising a hand he hear him grunt

Sasuke relaxed under the blaring music moving into the dance floor and lost himself he was home soon enough a crowd had stopped to watch him cheering him on he was dancing with a blonde his age she was good but just in the way he had forgotten how long he'd been there or been dancing as the song ended he moved off the dance floor hearing thunderous clapping he sat at the bar breathing deeply

"Bloody Mary screw the driver" the drink was mixed and slipped "thanks shino" shino nodded "tab?" sasuke smiled nodding he downed the drink then another and another and so on he picked up his phone dialing home the low voice of itachi answered –Hello uchiha estate-

Sasuke gave a hiccup "hi umms aniki I'm at Bloody Darkness and I think I'm drunk" a giggle fell from his lips he heard a itachi sigh –I'm on my way otouto- sasuke laid his head down hearing the dial tone his body was numb

He felt so good he giggled randomly it was a flash of a second when a hand fell on his shoulder and he was turned to see itachi sasuke nuzzled his nose against cheek "aniki I hate you sasuke passed out on itachi

A frown was present on itachi's face he picked up sasuke walking out to his car slipping him in the front seat his mind was shaken all he could think of was sasuke thinking he had planned something so crude the only reason he asked for three hundred was he didn't do shows for free

He wondered what sasuke was planning to do now a sigh left him as he pulled up to their house he stepped out heading to get sasuke and his cell rang he stopped pulling it out "Uchiha Itachi Speaking" a high voice broke in –eight neon monkey eggs- a smile twitched at his lips

"red dawn what can I do for you this is scarlet rain" the cheery voice that threatened to give him an eternal headache returned –umm dreadful snow wants to see you ASAP- a smirk moved over itachi's lips "no I have-…OH FUCK NO" was all the other line heard before a dial tone

Sasuke's eyes opened he felt dizzy and winded he opened the door stumbling towards itachi as he reached his aniki his stomach twisted inside out and all over his nii-san he laughed falling on the ground at his brothers look of shock

"OH FUCK NO" was all he heard itachi say sasuke smiled his eyes fading out and in he felt his body being lifted his face was against itachi's bear chest logic would say he took it off

But since logic his logic was fuzzy he giggled stating "someone stole your shirt aniki!" he heard itachi growl "no you puked on it so it's in the front yard" sasuke grabbed itachi's hair pulling his face close their lips meeting

"fuck you itachi" a giggle erupted as itachi pulled away "what aniki don't like my kisses anymore?" he sighed "one not when you cuss me through them two your drunk we'll talk when your not"

Sasuke began to pout "I should have called negi I would have got laid" sasuke felt fingers flick his forehead "forgive me sasuke" a real smile slipped over sasuke's lips "you haven't done that since I was eight aniki" a ghost smile moved over itachi's lips

"You forgive me then?" sasuke laughed "of course not" itachi shook his head laying them in bed he wrapped his arms around sasuke waiting until sasuke's breathing evened out to fall into his own sleep

Sasuke's head was being hit by a hammer things were exploding sasuke groaned a voice broke through in a whisper "sasuke wake up I've made you breakfast" sasuke cracked open an eye to see his brother set a tray in front of him

He looked down to see eggs oatmeal and toast then look and the smell mixing had him face first in a toilet dry heaving he knew his aniki did it on purpose it was something he did to itachi over four times

When he was done he glared at itachi and spoke with venom "I'll get you back teme" itachi just smiled giving a low chuckle "your out of your league otouto now get ready for school"

Sasuke was confused for a moment then it hit him school friends life it was going on life didn't stop he nodded walking pushing itachi out showering brushing his teeth spiking his hair putting on his make up he walked out arm bands and collar on

He packed his bag running to the kitchen making a quick lunch his hand landed on the door as two span him around "I'll drive you today otouto" sasuke shrugged he didn't know why his aniki was being so nice then it hit him his little trick show he glared

"Fuck off aniki" he slipped out the door and ran to the bus stop he put naruto in a choke hold "hey dobe" naruto struggled "get the fuck off teme" sasuke knocked him upside his head "shut up I have a hangover" sasuke walked away from him leaning on shikamaru

"Yo shika what you up to after school today?" shikamaru opened one eye "watching clouds what are you going to do?" sasuke shifted smiling a little "is that hinata girl going with you" sasuke easily avoided his subject a small blush formed on shikamaru's face

"Is it my fault she likes watching clouds she's not such a drag either…" sasuke rolled his eyes "I bet she likes you more then clouds you should make a move you lazy bastard" he frowned "I don't know I think-" sasuke's hand covered his mouth "no thinking just doing the worst thing she can do is say no" he nodded slowly

Sasuke backed away onto the bus as it arrived as he got in view cheering broke out he bowed "thank you thank you I'm here all year!" he walked to the back sitting on gaara "how was your night?" gaara raised an eyebrow

"Long and boring yours" sasuke sighed dramatically "I went to a club got smashed remember puking on my aniki he got me back by making me puke this morning and I still have a hangover"

He felt fingers massaging his temples his mind and body relaxed gaara just continued until they arrived as they moved into the school sasuke leaned on gaara when swarms of fan girls crowded them gaara growled "back off he needs air you sluts"

They backed away gaara was use to protecting him sasuke guessed but he was overjoyed he wasn't feeding him to the sharks the day ran by he walked out with gaara's arm around him from behind

Naruto to his left negi to his right shikamaru in front of him hinata next to shika sakura next to naruto and kiba next to negi "like old times huh?" sasuke asked gaara who nodded then stopped stating "you nii-san"

He reluctantly let go of him sasuke sighed as he saw itachi leaning on his car then frowned as he saw deidara sitting in the car he jogged forward "aniki what are you doing here?" itachi raised an eyebrow "waiting on someone" sasuke growled but before he could speak he heard a voice shriek

"ITACHI-SAMA!" itachi caught a body "itachi-sama came to pick me up" itachi dropped him "control yourself tobi-san" he nodded pouting "so I guess were leaving early?" sasuke grabbed itachi's arm "where do you think your going?" a smirk moved over itachi's lips "away for a day or two maybe a week" sasuke shook his head "no your not" itachi's swift hand knocked away sasuke's

"do not try to order me I have something to do and if you try and stop me again I'll lock you in a closet until my return" sasuke wanted to cry he wouldn't though this was the old itachi the one he thought he'd gotten rid of the one that believes everything's more important then sasuke

Sasuke turned away "I fucking hate you itachi uchiha" sasuke walked over to his friends hiding his pain "you guys wanna come over my parents aren't home and the bastards leaving" itachi glared at everyone before he was forced into his car

Sasuke walked with all his friends he had call shino and he agreed to bring the drinks soon they had music blaring drinking games going it was a blur sasuke laughing touches then all faded black

Sasuke's body felt heavy he opened his eyes to see himself on the living room floor he saw bodies laying everywhere the house wasn't that messy he stood feeling dizzy his hangover not present because of the meds he took he began waking up strangers forcing them to leave

He made breakfast for himself and his friends he walked in setting the tray on the coffee table his friends were all groaning and complaining he sat on gaara's lap eating and feeding gaara now and again "so what's happening with your nii-san?"

Sasuke let out a sigh "I think he's back to his jackass self" gaara smiled handing sasuke a bottle "tear gas spray it on his pillow and when he uses it you'll get to see him cry at least"

Sasuke nodded smiling "thanks gaara you're the best" he curled into gaara in just enough time for itachi to walk in being supported by sasori and deidara sasuke jolted up and noticed itachi out cold a little beaten

"W-what happened!" they laid him on the nearest couch sasori checking him "nothing serious he was out of energy from using his sharingan for far too long if deidara hadn't been his partner on this he might not have made it back but some rest he should be good as tomorrow…deidara let go inform the office" he nodded they left quickly as they came sasuke stared down at his aniki then turned to gaara

"you still have that permanent marker?" gaara handed it over a black one sasuke started with the eyes making it look like heavy eyeliner then the lips he thought he might buy some lip stick for him if sasuke survived this he finished backing away

"negi give me your camera" they all took pictures of itachi with them negi had one with itachi's head laying in his lap gaara had one where it was set to look like itachi was holding him down sasuke's had him on top of itachi their lips about to meet

As that flash went off itachi jolted up in a kiss a sloppy kiss but a kiss there were gasps and cheering sasuke pinned his aniki's arms above his head breaking the kiss he turned screaming

"RUN YOU BAKA'S!" they all took off itachi blinked in confusion then roughly pushed sasuke off "how did I get here sasuke?" he spoke with his old emotionless voice "your friends" was all sasuke said then ended with "oh and here's a mirror itachi" he threw it running up stairs he got his door opened and was pushed in "you think this is funny ne?"

Sasuke felt itachi's hand rub his face into the carpet "you can't just behave can you? What can I do to make you understand how much I could lose with one little mistake from you?" sasuke growled "how can I make you understand how much you're a cold bastard"

Sasuke felt a foot embed in his side and roll him making his back slam against the wall something in his back tore he screamed out in pain itachi's hands pulled him up he stared into red and black eyes a fist collided with his face he coughed blood falling from his mouth

Then another fist hit his ribs he banged against the wall seeing stars he heard a voice call out "itachi stop your going to kill sasuke!" sasuke fell on his back and screamed out sobbing all he could feel was pain it was like being stabbed a hundred times a second he saw his cousin itachi's best friend shisui

He watched as itachi's eyes faded back black and widened itachi scooped sasuke in his arms "I feel…really cold…aniki" itachi was running slipping sasuke in his car "hold on otouto just relax" sasuke couldn't move he could only feel his pain "it hurts…I don't want…to die aniki" sasuke's voice was fading in and out itachi ran in with sasuke as the doctor asked "what happened" before itachi could answer sasuke forced out

"My window I tried to jump to the tree by it and fell through the branch's" sasuke coughed up more blood and the last thing he saw was his aniki's glazed over eyes he hoped it was from tears that maybe his aniki cared enough to cry for him

Itachi watched as sasuke was rolled away into the ER he felt a hand touch his shoulder and span around shisui stood there "what happened itachi?" itachi sighed sitting down "I've just been under so much stress and sasuke pushed the last button I couldn't control it…"

Shisui gave him a side hug "everyone loses it sometimes sasuke will understand…he'll be alright he has to be" a doctor walked over "Mr. Uchiha?" itachi nodded and followed him

"sasuke's spine was fractured it should be better after the surgery he'll need to rest his spine for fourteen hours no moving then hopefully it will be a full recovery we need your permission then we'll go into the surgery it's safe as any can be do you consent?" itachi worried his lip "yes but I want to witness it" he nodded itachi was suited and brought in

He saw sasuke on his stomach wearing an oxygen mask he watched as they cut into him his stomach twisting with worry he watched the healers work saw the blood falling something snapped when he heard "we're losing him!"

He moved forward feeling panic but felt hands pulling him out he fought but was pinned against the wall "itachi calm yourself down" itachi began banging his head against the wall "its all my fault! If sasuke dies it's all my fault dammit!" arms moved around his waist embracing him "it's alright he'll be fine" itachi shook his head "they said they were losing him he's dying and I caused it"

He was turned a kiss planted on his forehead "it happens they will save him He. Will. Be. Fine." Itachi rested his head on shisui's shoulder then leaned fully on him as he was supported he fell into a restless sleep

Sasuke opened his eyes closing them pain racked his body he began coughing he heard he heart rate picking up to a fast pace beeping he slowly opened his eyes to see a pale white room there was an IV in his arm

After that first pain he felt fine a tingling in his spine but nothing else he looked around no one was there he frowned feeling depressed He used the remote to switch on the T.V then he heard the door slam open a voice almost yell "sasuke your awake" faster then he could turn he was being embraced

So did you like it sorry I'm getting updates so late but I'll try it more often my Personal Messaging is working now but I still don't have a computer to work on this is my aunts more reviews the more I'm pushed to get them out faster much love –DeadlyEyes


	6. Rules of Gravity, It's Over, Door locks,

disclaimer: I do not own them if I did one word...uchihacest..

Warnings : yaoi, incest, angst, lime M for lemons, some violence I think that's it IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!! I will not be responsable for trama! read at own risk!

Translations : Aniki: Big Brother, Baka: Idiot

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: "Sasuke your awake!" faster then he could turn he was being embraced

His head was spinning he pushed back and saw itachi "aniki why am I here?" sasuke felt a kiss on his forehead "it's nothing your fine now" sasuke nodded trying to think back but all he remembered was itachi's sharingan he felt his body lean against itachi's

"How long have I been out?" itachi pulled back his eye's studying sasuke "four days your fine now and should be heading home soon" right then a doctor walked in smiling "good to see your awake second time in less then a week here I see"

Sasuke nodded "are you feeling alright dizzy weak hungry?" itachi squeezed his arm "no I just want to go home" the doctor nodded "I see well your fine to leave at anytime" itachi stood "thank you I'll take him home" sasuke noticed the doctors suspicious look as he nodded

Sasuke frowned at the doctor wondering what he was thinking he always hated when he couldn't read people the doctor gave him a smile "come back and see me again sasuke ne?" sasuke just stared at him standing

The first thing he noticed he was in one of those horrible hospital gowns he shifted feeling uneasy in a dress he felt a hand push him towards the bathroom "clothes are in there change so we can go"

Sasuke ran in switching clothes he felt different like he didn't want to upset itachi then it hit him itachi had been the reason he was here itachi had almost killed him he walked out holding one arm with the other feeling exposed

The doctor eyed him so he turned away itachi slipped an arm around his shoulder he stiffened itachi lead him out signed some papers when sasuke was in the car he brought one knee to his chest resting his cheek on the knee looking away from itachi

They started driving he felt a hand run through his hair and jolted as far as he could away itachi froze frowning then moving his hand forward sasuke thought to strike him so he flinched closing his eyes the hand moved softly on his cheek

"I see you remember ne?" sasuke didn't know what to do so he gave a small nod "forgive me I lost my temper I…I did not mean to lose myself like that"

Sasuke barely opened his eyes "c…can I think about it?" itachi nodded running his hand through sasuke's hair then parking the car something seemed off to sasuke

As itachi opened the door he found out what was off "itachi-sama's home!" he stared at all of itachi's friends including shisui, deidara had to add "and the little uchiha" shisui ran forward hugging him

Sasuke smiled hugging him back "are you alright?" sasuke nodded pulling away as shisui stepped back sasuke felt nervous again he moved for the stairs and flinched as a hand landed on his shoulder

"Your not hungry?" came itachi's deep voice he was starving "n-no…" the hand released him "I guess you should sleep then" sasuke gave a soft nod then ran upstairs he shut his door locking it then raided his room for his snacks his stash was empty

He groaned unlocking his door and creeping down he crawled into the kitchen opening the fridge he didn't see anything but itachi's sweet snacks so he grabbed aluminum foil a potato wrapped it stuck it in the microwave hitting ten minutes

Then hiding on the other side at about three seconds the microwave gave a soft bang and caught fire he tried pouring water on it making it worst "ITACHI!" he yelled helpless

Itachi ran in eyes widening a fraction then he grabbed salt walking over and pouring it on the fire it died down as he did that sasuke bit his lip tears passing down his face itachi grabbed sasuke's shoulders

"What's wrong if you were hungry I would have made you something" sasuke hugged himself "I'm sorry please don't get mad" itachi hugged sasuke to him "sasuke you fine that's all that matters I'll cook some stew eat a tomato until it's finished okay?"

Sasuke nodded grabbing his favorite snack biting in to feel the juices pour down his chin he licked his lips taking another bite half way through itachi grabbed it away taking a bite

Sasuke began laughing when itachi's face scrunched up sasuke took hold of his shirt pulling him forward as their lips met sasuke slipped his tongue in taking his stolen piece and swallowing he let his tongue play with itachi's

He was picked up and sat on the table sasuke wrapped one leg around him tangling his hands into itachi's hair after removing the tie itachi's mouth moved to his jaw line feather kisses but as his mouth moved to sasuke's neck it became rougher

Sucking biting down sasuke moaned as his skin was broke then tugged itachi's mouth to his rocking against him as their tongue's played the broke apart only when they heard "sasuke! itachi! Get off each other!" they snapped their heads to see shisui staring with wide eyes

Sasuke rolled his eyes pulling itachi back but itachi shook his head looking to shisui "what's wrong shi-chan your not going to do anything stupid are you?" shisui glared "itachi how could you he's your otouto! Not your sex toy! What were you think-"

Sasuke pushed itachi away jumping down and punching shisui across his face "one I was the one who forced- well not really forced started this two like hell I'm a sex toy he is! And three who needs to think with sex his good?" shisui had a bright red blush across his face

"Sasuke when did you lose you senses! Itachi's your blood brother! What would your parents say! Or the police this is illegal!" sasuke growled cracking his knuckles his eyes flooding red

Before he could attack a hand pulled him back seeing itachi dart forward itachi hit him once in the jaw sasuke watched amazed as shisui broke through the door everyone in the living room itachi's friends stood

Itachi waved them back and brought shisui up by the shirt "one chance shisui keep that mouth of yours shut or die" he glared "no I've kept myself from saying things about the stealing drugs killing! But sasuke that's wrong I thought you were over those desires your sick it's wrong!"

Itachi smirked "your just jealous it's him and not you dear shisui" sasuke saw itachi's hand slip around his neck sasuke tried to move forward but something stopped him a hand landed over hid mouth an arm restraining his waist

Then he heard deidara whisper in his ear "shh uchiha watch your brother work yeah" sasuke stared horrified as shisui began to gag and claw at itachi's hand itachi's eyes were emotionless sasuke screamed a muffled scream as shisui's eyes dulled

Shisui's hand fell to his side sasuke heard a nasty snap and itachi let shisui fall to the ground giving a kick to his side "kisame dispose of the body a river will do tobi clean it up and don't leave any finger prints or fibers" kisame smirked nodding tobi perked up "right away itachi-sama!"

Sasuke tensed as itachi turned around he noticed the hands missing but itachi looked to sasuke with shock "you…were watching?" sasuke opened his mouth and choked out "you just killed shisui like he was nothing! H-how could you!"

Itachi rubbed his temples "otouto calm down I had to he would have gotten me locked away you are a minor I am not and if that's not bad enough you are my brother willing or not I get taken away all blame falls to me"

Sasuke back up into the wall "now on another subject you still have yet to receive your punishment you seem well enough so go upstairs and I'll be up in a momentarily…don't run sasuke" sasuke turned walking upstairs then booked it staring at his parents door

He looked around the crawled inside the room seemed normal as if they hadn't left he crawled into his parents bed his mom's side curling up he wanted to cry he bit his thumb nail closing his eyes

Wishing his mother was there comforting him he sighed as the door opened "sasuke what are you doing in here?" he sat up turning to itachi "I miss mom and father" itachi walked over picking him up sighing "I'm sure they'll be home err…soon…I'm sorry you had to see that down there though"

Sasuke leaned up kissing itachi "please don't do anything like that near me again" itachi nodded nuzzling sasuke's head "now I know the perfect punishment" sasuke flinched not really wanting to know "what?"

Itachi leaned his face down "you will be the uke tonight" sasuke blushed "but aniki I've…never been an uke" itachi shook his head "then you'll know just how I felt"

Sasuke bit his lip remembering his strong brothers reaction he began struggling "no it's gonna hurt I don't wanna" sasuke could swear he heard itachi giggle so he got whiney "anikiiiii noooo" itachi flicked sasuke's forehead "stop being childish and submit there are worse tragedies in the world" sasuke pouted "you have to shower first! You smell like death" itachi felt a sweat drop shaking it off

"Fine" sasuke was dropped on his ass then felt handcuffs slide over his wrists chaining him to the staircase post "w-what aniki unlock this!" itachi smirked "no I can't have you running off like your planning ne? I'll see you after a quick shower"

Sasuke panicked and his mouth spoke without him thinking "I'll shower with you?" itachi looked in thought sasuke bit his lip afraid of both choices one shower with itachi and get fucked or stay out here chained with all of itachi's "friends" who would rape him

He licked his lips slowly "please aniki you won't be disappointed" itachi nodded un-cuffing him sasuke followed itachi into the bathroom he watched itachi strip his clothes and followed soon discarding his boxers

He felt itachi's hands grab his hips grinding into him from behind "turn the water on hot" sasuke trembled he actually liked his brothers dominate tone he twisted the knob so it was fairly hot

Sasuke felt a rough push his hands stopped his head from banging into the wall then he was turned his back slamming against the wall through the pain he moaned his eye's traveled his brothers nude wet hair down form itachi gripped sasuke's hair bringing him into a violent kiss

Itachi's tongue forced it's way into sasuke's mouth exploring sasuke fought with him until a finger pushed inside of him sasuke yelped in surprise and pain squirming "relax sasuke" sasuke tried to calm himself focusing on his aniki's mouth that was trailing down

Down his neck sucking nipping licking he moaned as itachi's mouth moved to his nipple sucking he felt another finger slip in then they began moving stretching he bit his lip trying to focus back to itachi's mouth

He stared as itachi had reached his erection itachi gave a soft lingering lick to it's head sasuke moaned his head falling back itachi brought him into his mouth sucking softly licking and bobbing slowly

Another finger slipped in but sasuke didn't care he was close when itachi swallowed him he gave a scream bucking into the mouth feeling himself cum as waves of pleasure shot through his body

He felt the fingers still moving and moaned it felt good he felt the fingers leave him sasuke gave a whine then his whole world shifted he was falling towards the ground he tried his arms…numb his head slammed against the tile and everything faded black

...""""""...""""""...""""...""""""...""""..."""""...

Sasuke opened his eyes to see his ceiling he frowned wondering where his brother was knowing he left him high and dry but remembering why itachi had pushed him wanting him to be on all fours! Like a dog! He was pulled from his thoughts by a sound

He crawled out of bed into the hall he followed the sound to itachi's door it was blaring the song animals be nickel back sasuke opened the door wanting to talk with his most in likely upset brother

He froze at the sight before him wanting to scream and cry tears slipped past his eyes as he saw itachi fucking deidara he was fisting the blondes hair like he had done with sasuke entering him from behind while kissing his neck whispering something to him

All deidara did was moan then a blue eye turned to sasuke he heard deidara say "fuck" and flick the stereo off "itachi it's sasuke" itachi's eyes snapped sideways to sasuke

Tears still falling sasuke hopped to his feet running throwing his window open to see a storm perfect was his only thought sasuke heard his door slam open he turned showing his hurt and heart break seeing his brothers flushed face in nothing but boxers

He fell backwards into the rain he heard his name being screamed as he kicked off the house landing in the tree he jumped down looking up at his aniki "IT'S OVER" sasuke yelled over the storm

He turned running to the one window that would be open for him as he arrived at gaara's he jumped up tears still passing his eyes opening the window sliding in to see gaara reading

Gaara set down the book rushing to sasuke's side holding him as he cried in the end sasuke's head was resting in gaara's lap while his hair was being stroked "I never want to see him again it hurts too much"

Gaara gave a sad smile of understanding "you can't run away from home forever" sasuke looked up pouting "not forever just until mom and father come home" gaara shook his head "what happened?"

Sasuke felt the tears building again "well he wanted me to be the uke tonight as punishment…I agreed after almost being left to be raped right after he sucked me off in a hot shower he tried to push me to my hands and knees I was still in the after effects and hit my head knocking me out before he could finish

When I woke up I was confused then I heard a noise…I followed it to itachi's room music was blaring I thought it was because he was mad I…I opened the door and he was fucking someone else and I already know he admitted love to this person

I ran when I was on the ground looking at him I yelled it was over I don't want him near me ever again" gaara sighed then a real smile fell over his lips

"I'll go home with you until your parents get home then itachi won't do anything he'll think I'm a threat that I might tell someone" sasuke shot up remembering shisui's eyes dulling itachi's emotionless unwavering gaze as he strangled the snapped shisui's neck

Sasuke shook his head "no I don't want you hurt you can come just don't threaten his please!" gaara nodded confused sasuke just smiled hugging him "thank you! Thank you!" for the rest of the night sasuke helped gaara pack they fell asleep on the closet door

..."""""..."""""..."""""...""""...""""...""""...

A deep haunting voice woke them "gaara is sasuke uchiha up there" gaara growled "what's it to you old man?" sasuke heard a sigh "his brother is on the phone" faster the sasuke could think gaara put the phone on speaker

Sasuke glared at gaara "what itachi" he heard a growl –sasuke get your ass home now!- sasuke smirked shifting his tone deeper "aniki I'll be home soon and I have a big surprise for you will you wait for me?" there was a short silence –hurry home otouto- sasuke hung up gaara and sasuke laughed

Sasuke had gaara's father drive them over as he stepped out itachi was leaning against the doorway sasuke moved to the trunk pulling out gaara's bags gaara helped they headed to the door itachi lent on

"What are you doing sasuke" sasuke picked his emotionless tone "what you don't like the surprise it's pretty obvious I'm having a friend over your acting pretty dense itachi" itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously

"Without asking?" sasuke raised an eyebrow "if I didn't ask mom or "dad" ever what makes you so special?" itachi glared ice "just go play with _deidara_ and I'll play with gaara ne?" before itachi could respond sasuke walked past him holding gaara's hand

Then upstairs to his room leaving the door unlocked he laid on the bed but as he took a breath he smelled nothing but itachi "dammit! Even my sheets smell like him!" gaara sighed sitting next to him

"What did you expect one's smell tends to linger after sex my room bathroom kitchen living and my personal favorite fathers room still smells of you and myself" sasuke smirked

"I think we need to add one more room"

Gaara frowned not understanding sasuke rolled his eyes "gaara want to be my boyfriend again?" gaara's eye's brightened "yes" sasuke smirked "then lets make our smell linger in this room" gaara nodded grabbing sasuke's collar bringing him into a rough kiss sasuke melted into it

Then dominated it by forcing his tongue into gaara's mouth gaara bit down earning a nice moan from his lover gaara knew sasuke took pain as pleasure in most cases sasuke pushed gaara on his back straddling his waist he then lead skin breaking bites down gaara's neck

Sucking on the wounds he created he bit into gaara's shoulder hard and felt him shiver letting off a nice moan gaara's hands slipped up sasuke's shirt quickly throwing it over his head

Gaara's hands cupped sasuke's ass squeezing making him groan in pleasure he stripped gaara of his pants looking at black silk boxers gaara tugged at his pants childishly sasuke complied

As they were both stripped to their boxers sasuke leaned down connecting their lips as their hands traveled eachother getting the feel after a long seperation as sasuke tugged at gaara's boxers the door slammed open he said one thing "should have locked that damn door!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A/N: okay I'm done nice good start for the next chapter I hoped you like it and if you are reading this please review it push's me to make faster updates and I want to know what you think and any advice you have later -DeadlyEyes


	7. Rape, Body Healed, Punishment

Disclaimer : don't own But if i did it'd be renamed Uchihacest!

Warnings: if your this far theres nothing I can warn except RAPE!!!! there will be rape in this one!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: "I should have locked that damn door!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped over his shoulder, and he fell off Gaara with wide eyes,

seeing Itachi glaring back. His sharingan had an eerie glow in the darkness of

his room. He looked up to Gaara and said, "Escape plan D!"

Sasuke slid, kicking the door shut and holding it while it was beaten on. He saw

Gaara slide into the closet, knowing he was going down the trap door and into

the kitchen. Sasuke jumped from the door, and it slammed open. Itachi was

growling. Sasuke was on his highest defense, but as much as he tried, he

couldn't catch the movements of his aniki. A knee was slammed into his gut, and

soon, his face was eating carpet. Itachi leaned down whispering.

"You know the only reason I said I loved you more then Deidara was to fuck you

right?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "N-no…"

He felt Itachi smirk on his skin.

"After tonight I'll never touch you again, yeah" He blinked, swearing he heard

Itachi mutter 'yeah,' but his mind clouded as he heard clothes falling off of

Itachi.

"Aniki, please! No, don't do this!"

…."…."…."…."…."

Gaara opened the cabinet, crawling out and blinked as he saw Itachi sitting and

drinking a glass of sake. Itachi's eyes widened a fraction

"What are you doing coming out of my kitchen cabinet? Almost nude at that" Gaara

had to replay the events then shot up knowing Sasuke was stuck with someone who

was most definitely not Itachi.

"Sasuke hold on!" Gaara tried to move forward but was caught by Itachi.

"What's going on!" Gaara forced his hand from Itachi's. "Sasuke's in trouble!"

He ran and heard Itachi following. Boy, was he in for a surprise. Gaara thought

as he slammed open the door to Sasuke's room.

…."…."…."…."…."….

Sasuke cried out as he was entered dry, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

Itachi was whispering words of hate and loathing to him he griped the sheets as

he was thrust into. After forever in his mind, his door slammed open. He looked

to see a panting Gaara;he screamed as he was thrust into one last time, cum

filling his cheeks and spilling out, mixing with his blood. He looked up crying

and saw his aniki standing next to Gaara with wide eyes. Sasuke could feel

nothing but pain in his lower half. He couldn't move, and tears kept pouring.

"What are you doing Itachi yeah?" Sasuke finally understood who this was. It

was Deidara. He had took his innocence, the little he had left. He began sobbing

as he was pulled out of. Itachi fell to one knee, in shock, seeing Deidara

transform back to his blonde form. Sasuke clutched the sheets as Gaara ran over,

pulling Sasuke to him. Sasuke clutched on for his life, and Itachi knew he

couldn't lay a finger on Deidara because the leader would have his head. He went

to move towards Sasuke but saw a line of sand slam Deidara into the wall. Itachi

quickly moved, dispelling the sand. Deidara smirked as he saw Sasuke's shocked

eyes as Itachi moved past the sand.

Gaara glared "Stay away you're just going to let that man get away with this!

You're sick! Sasuke was just raped, and you save his rapist! You don't deserve

to be his brother, and I knew you never deserved to be his lover!"

Itachi stopped. Feeling the sting of those words, he placed a hand to his chest,

trying to ease the pain. He saw Deidara dressed and walking from the room.

"I'm staying in your room tonight ,okay, Itachi?" Itachi closed his eyes, trying

to remain calm.

"No, go to Sasori's room or I'll end up hurting you against my own will."

Deidara looked at Itachi with shock.

"But-" Itachi sent one glare, his sharingan slipping over his eyes, and Deidara

left.

He looked back to Gaara and Sasuke.

"The first aid kit is in the bathroom. Stop the bleeding, but don't touch it too

much. It'll be overly sensitive, and then lay him on his stomach to heal. I'll

be back in, soon, to perform a healing jutsu so have this done within ten

minutes."

Gaara nodded, keeping his glare strong. Itachi made his exit, and slowly, Sasuke

was forced of. Gaara laid him on his stomach and left. It felt like forever;he

felt worthless, hopeless, disgusted, and pained. Gaara came only to touch him

there. Whatever he was putting on it made him hiss in pain, tears moving down

his face again. Soon, Gaara was done,and Sasuke knew by how he put a sheet over

his hips and kissed his hand, holding it tightly. He turned his face towards,

Gaara knowing he was his closest friend since he was four. They had grown up

together, shared their lives, ways of life, and opinions. He loved Gaara, and he

could see from Gaara's eyes how much he felt the same.

Soon, the door opened, Itachi walking in. Someone was with him, that strange red

head sasori.

"Okay, Gaara, you might want to back a few feet away. Sasori likes to work with

space." Gaara

gave a soft kiss to Sasuke's hand and backed to stand next to Itachi. Sasori

walked forward, avoiding the sand with ease then Sasuke felt strange touches on

his body. His muscles were relaxing. His body felt light as a feather, no more

pains. His mind was in torment, but his body felt healed. Sasori backed away.

"He's fine now. Though, he shouldn't be bottom for a while. The skin is closed

and still tender. I could not heal him fully. Deidara broke too much layers;I'm

guessing he went dry. You should separate your personal and professional life,

Itachi. I will not clean up your mistake again…Oh, and hello Gaara."

Sasori took his leave. Sasuke sat up, wrapping the sheet around his body,

feeling dirty. He headed out for the bathroom, but Itachi moved in front of him.

"Where are you going? Do you want to reopen your wound?" Sasuke remembered

Deidara's words of hatred in Itachi's voice.

"I feel dirty! Is it alright with you if I take a fucking shower!" Itachi

flinched, a sign of guilt. Sasuke

moved past him, and Gaara followed. Soon, Sasuke was in the shower scrubbing his

skin as Gaara sat on the bathroom counter.

"Hey, Sasuke, you remember the first time we met, and I tried to kill you by

pushing you off the slide?" Sasuke felt a smile.

"After I landed on the ground, I told you that was a lame attempt, and you

should use a knife next time?" Gaara gave a laugh.

"Then, we were inseparable. Our parents hated each other, and we were the best

of friends. They must have been pissed!" Sasuke hummed, remembering all the

times they played.

"Do you remember when our parents said we weren't allowed to see each other?

Itachi said they were wrong; it was our choice." Gaara smiled.

"Yeah, Itachi would always watch us back then. He would hold us in his lap or on

his hip because we were young and cute. He had more important things to do, but

he took care of us," Sasuke spoke that out lowly, remembering his aniki reading

them stories telling them how cute they were. It all changed when Sasuke turned

eight.

Itachi couldn't play anymore;Sasuke wasn't important in his life past that

point. He sighed laying his head against the shower wall he found the closest

razor and cut across his wrist watching the blood bubble and the pain in his

heart ease he made another cut then dropped the razor and the door opened and

Sasuke heard a voice fill the room that he hadn't heard for too long

"SASUKE! ITACHI! I'M HOME!"

He raced out of the shower, throwing on his clothes and running out the door. He

jumped past the staircase and landing on the floor, looking up to see his mom.

He jumped on her, knocking her over hugging her. Feeling tears pass his eyes,

she held him kissing him all over.

"Mother, you're home," Itachi's voice was covered in disbelief. She smiled.

"But, I heard your plane crashed." Her eyes saddened and she looked to the side.

"I didn't head back with your father. I had to stay at your aunt's a little

longer, and I missed the crash…" Sasuke looked up not believing what his mother

was saying.

"Father's dead!" Alarm was evident in his voice. She nodded, petting his head

"I'm sorry Sasuke there were no survivors." Tears brimmed her eyes, and he

noticed the dark circles under her eyes and pale complexion. She gave a weak

smile. Sasuke knew in his gut that Itachi had something to do with taking down

that plane, but let it go to comfort his mom.

"What have you boys been doing? And why are so many people here!" Itachi sighed.

"Mother, you remember Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu,

Hidan, Gaara, and Suiyten?" She blinked but nodded. "I had them come over

because I thought I had lost you. I had not informed Sasuke yet. He's been going

through a lot of teenage drama lately." Sasuke glared at his comment but his

mother laughed.

"I'm glad your both alright! I was worried something may have happened, and I

might have lost you like your father!" For the first time in his life, Sasuke

saw tears washing down his

mother's face. He hugged her, whispering over and over 'it'll be alright; you

have us' She nodded, pulling back and standing with a smile. "I'll have dinner

done in a few minutes, Sasuke and Itachi, grab my bags and put them in my room

for me."

Sasuke saw Itachi nod and followed his brother out, grabbing suitcases.

"You killed father, didn't you?" Sasuke questioned, and Itachi stiffened.

"How could I bring down a plane, otouto?" Sasuke glared

"Don't fuck with me! I saw how you talked to mom! you want her dead too, huh?

You're going to strangle her like Shisui! If you do, I'll never forgive you! Not

ever!" Itachi sighed.

"Sasuke, I do not wish death upon our mother. What reason would that serve me?

She has no power, no title. I can inherit so why in my right mind would I kill

her?" Sasuke froze with those words; he knew Itachi killed his father. He looked

up to meet that same emotionless gaze. "But, Sasuke, do not mistake your

boundaries. This game is not going to end well. Should you try and go against

me, make no incorrect assumption, I'll kill you if you get in the way of my

plan."

With that, Sasuke was left out in the cold holding the suitcase. When he

regained his composure, he walked inside, setting the suitcases in his mother's

room. As he walked downstairs, a hand caught him, spinning into a kiss, a tongue

asking for entrance. He allowed cracking his eye open, and he saw Itachi. He

quickly pulled back growling.

"Sasuke, this game is far from over…you can't deny what you desire." Sasuke bit

his lip as he was pulled into another heated kiss. His knees folded as Itachi

nibbled on his lip their tongues were at war. Itachi eventually submitted, and

Sasuke pushed him against the closest wall, gripping his hair as his tongue

explored its domain. he ground against his aniki, earning a soft moan. One of

Sasuke's hands slipped down, gripping his erection through his pants, rubbing it

to hardness. Itachi bucked, moaning lowly then Sasuke broke the kiss upon

hearing his mothers voice.

"Boys, it's dinner time!"Sasuke pulled off Itachi hearing his aniki growl in

frustration. "Sorry, can't keep mom waiting!" With that, he skipped downstairs

into the kitchen to eat a home cooked meal and noticed just how much he was

starving. He ate three plates, his mother smiling and saying something about

growing boys. Sasuke made his way upstairs with Gaara. Surprisingly, Gaara had

changed his bed sheets and covers, spraying perfume all around. He smiled his

thanks, knowing that somehow he'd get Deidara back soon. Sasuke soon slipped

into sleep as Gaara was reading.

…."…."…."…."…."….

Sasuke woke to his mothers voice.

"Sasuke, rise and shine! Don't waste the day if you have homework! Finish it

before leaving; school's tomorrow!" He groaned, throwing a pillow at the door to

hear Gaara laugh.

"Only you are up this early Gaara..." Sasuke heard a tsk of annoyance.

"No, actually, Itachi's been up and training in the back yard since dawn."

Sasuke shot up, running out of his room to see his favorite thing in the world:

his aniki training. As he made it outside, he saw Itachi fighting against

Sasori. He wondered why he looked so familiar then it hit him: he looked like

Gaara a lot. Like Gaara, Sasori could even keep up with his aniki's movements.

It was amazing, but Sasuke could tell both were holding back.

He saw Gaara sit next to him and asked the question on his mind, "Do you know

Sasori?" Gaara nodded, and Sasuke blinked.

"How?" A smile swept over Gaara's lips.

"He is my older half brother." Sasuke blinked, finally connecting it then

grinned, laughing.

"My aniki's friends with yours! That's great!"

A stoic voice broke through, "Gaara, could you get myself and Itachi some

water?"

Gaara stood, heading to get it. Itachi sat next to Sasuke, pulling him into a

halfway hug. Itachi was drenched in sweat and panting.

"What are you up to? Itachi, you never get worn out this easy." Itachi kept

silent. Sasori spoke for him, "He hasn't slept in days, worried over you and

other business. At this rate, he'll expire, unlike Gaara and myself, his body

cannot adapt to no sleep." Sasuke blinked in surprise, looking at Itachi's face.

He wondered how he missed the dark circles and dulling eyes. Sasuke stood,

pulling Itachi with him.

"Sasuke, I'm fine; Sasori's…overacting." A bitter laugh left Sasori. "When in

the seven hells have I ever overacted?"

Gaara's voice broke through, "Never, I heard when he was born, he didn't even

cry." Sasuke pulled Itachi past Gaara hearing Gaara mumble to Sasori, "I don't

trust Itachi with my Sasuke." Sasori gave a laugh. "Can't you see love when it's

in front of you, otouto?"

Sasuke shook his head, walking up to his mom. "Aniki needs some sleep. I've been

keeping him up, along with worry for you I guess, so keep it down please." She

nodded, smiling as Sasuke finally made it to his room. He slid open the door,

falling in bed with Itachi. Sasuke gripped his shoulders, asking the question he

wanted to since this started. He stared in his eyes speaking softly, "Aniki,

please…promise me you won't have sex with anyone else please." Itachi's face

softened.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Sasuke buried his face in Itachi's neck.

"Why! Why can't you give me that!" Itachi ran a hand through Sasuke's hair.

"It would be a lie; I would break that promise, and I never want to break a

promise to you." Sasuke felt tears falling from him.

"Why do you sleep with others? I promise I'll keep you happy and satisfied!"

Itachi gripped his hair, forcing Sasuke to look at him.

"It's not about me; it's about closing the deal. If my fucking someone closes

the deal, I will not hesitate in doing so. I learned at thirteen I'm only worth

my killing instinct, my looks, and how good I am at pleasing others. That was

the first time I ever sucked someone off then after the paper was signed I

killed him. I cannot promise you I will be faithful when I know I will not be.

I'm sorry." Sasuke clutched Itachi's shirt.

"You can do better, aniki. You're not that low!" Itachi gave a secret smirk,

leaning in to kiss Sasuke's ear whispering, "I am that low."

Sasuke laid his head on his aniki's chest, knowing he couldn't win this.

"Just sleep, please." Itachi gave a nod, relaxing his guard. As his breathing

evened out, Sasuke leaned up, staring at his brothers sleeping perfection, lips

slightly parted to take in and release air, eyes darting to a dream only he

could ever see, his left hand twitching every few seconds. He loved it: watching

his aniki sleep. He could fool himself to believe he was dreaming of him, but

that's all it was on Sasuke's part: a dream. He couldn't believe what Itachi had

said, but he, at least, learned why his aniki distanced himself. Sasuke hugged

him, kissing his face all over.

"You're not that low. I believe in you. I love you," he whispered between

kisses. Itachi's arm slipped around him, rolling them onto their sides, Itachi,

still stuck in his dreams. Sasuke smiled, but his eyes widened as he heard

'Sasuke…' Itachi nuzzled his face into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke felt satisfied so

his arms embraced Itachi as he fell into darkness.

…."…."…."…."…."….

Sasuke opened his eyes. He looked down the bed seeing two redheads leaning on

each other fast asleep. He looked at his sleeping aniki. Smiling, he leaned down

kissing him softly on his lips. Sasuke felt teeth nibble on his bottom lip.

Opening his eyes, he was met with Itachi's sleepy half-closed eyes. He pulled

back whispering, "I'm still mad at you, 'pet,' so you're in trouble." Itachi

laughed lowly

"I can't wait to see what your plan is, master."

Sasuke knew the perfect plan; smirking lightly, he spoke, "You can't go out of

this house. No friends over…maybe sasori..." He nodded, wearing a confident

smirk.

"That all? How weak!"

Sasuke's eyes gleamed. "All that for a week and a half plus" -Itachi's smirk

dropped a fraction- "no sex during your punishment." Itachi's eyes widened.

He yelled, yes yelled, "WHAT!"

Sasori and Gaara jolted awake. "You heard me! No 'Sex' for a week plus three and

a half days." Gaara was snickering while Sasori smirked.

"Poor Itachi. I saw him sex deprived once; it was not pretty." Itachi glared,

zoned out, hoping by the time this was over he could have sex again. He felt

worthless even if he were the seme he would remember the things said. He didn't

believe he could ever let anyone take him like he planned to do when he was

deeply in love and were going to stay with them. Pain began engulfing his mind.

His brother's voice moaning and calling him dirt. His breathing stopped, stuck

in the pain of being taken in. Over and over again, he couldn't escape. He was

only brought back when he was slapped. Watering eyes on his aniki, Itachi asked,

"Sasuke! Are you OK? What the hell happened?"

Sasori put a hand on his shoulder, saying only one word: flashbacks.

((A/N)) Okay, done! Now, good news, I have a beta, Tainted Blood Lust, and I'd

like to thank all you guys who reviewed. It pushed me to work late two nights,

and this one I'm turning in early. Well, review please! It really helps my

motivation! Trust me...

late -DeadlyEyes


	8. Parents Called, Jealousy, Tricked

Recap: Sasori put a hand on his shoulder, saying only one word: flashbacks.

Sasuke shook his head trying to forget the visions of being raped "no I'm fine really, I was just zoning off"

Sasori moved forward pushing Itachi out of the way, his fingers moved to Sasuke's temples. Sasuke moaned his mind blank his body a feather, he leaned fully on sasori completely relaxed.

He missed Itachi glaring; Gaara placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder whispering. "jealous?"

Itachi pushed his hand away walking and pushing Sasori away from Sasuke, while catching him who was dazed. "a-aniki I-I feel funny."

Sasori gave a chuckle. "it's a relaxation technique I learned a while back send brainwaves to block bad thoughts and memories" Sasuke smiled up to Itachi stringing his hands into Itachi's hair,

Pulling him down into a sloppy kiss running his tongue into itachi's mouth playing war, Itachi gasped as he bit down pushing him back "I have to…go to school."

Sasuke whispered his eyes dazed. He walked into his closet getting changed then putting on all his make-up and what not walking out he grabbed Gaara's wrist.

Pulling him downstairs his mother handed him a twenty kissing his forehead saying. "I love you come home safe." Sasuke smiled "I love you too be safe mom." Sasuke ran out the door with Gaara

Stopping when they hit the bus stop he smirked seeing Shikamaru with his arm wrapped around Hinata. "hey shika nata whatca up to?" he asked playfully

Hinata blushed Shikamaru shrugged "just hanging with my girlfriend uchiha" Sasuke snuggled against Gaara "it would have been great if you were gay instead you like girllllsss ewww" sasuke teased

Shikamaru scrunched up his nose. "your making it sound like I'm the strange one what a drag" Hinata giggled. "please go easy on him Sasuke-san"

Sasuke smirked pulling gaara on the bus with him, he pushed Gaara in his seat using him as one he whispered staring into his eyes "sorry I cheated on you again didn't I?"

Gaara nodded and for the first time ever in a public place Gaara pulled him into a heated kiss.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck sliding his tongue into gaara's mouth while they played for dominance the whole bus stared.

The bus stopped a hand landed on Sasuke's shoulder "Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Kazukuni… report to the office your parents are being called"

Sasuke turned wide eyes on the bus driver "NO!" he was met with glaring eyes "get off my bus homo's"

Gaara quickly helped up an enraged Sasuke as he was being pulled off he pulled at gaara's hands "what you think your so fucking great! At least I have someone! Your going to be alone for the rest of your sad pathetic life!"

Gaara pulled him into the office, the headmaster walked out she was frowning Gaara wrapped his arm protectively around sasuke's thin waist.

She signaled them in Gaara sat with Sasuke leaning fully on him "now Sasuke Gaara…I know your going through a tough time with your families but that is no reason! No reason at all to start trying to please your desires with other men! There are plenty of girls who would lo-" Sasuke raised a hand silencing her "I was born gay I won't change because you think it's wrong!" Gaara smiled "ditto"

Just then the door opened to sasuke's mom and sasori "Ah miss Uchiha and Mr. Kazukuni?" Sasori raised an eyebrow "Sasori, just Sasori" she blinked then shook her blonde head

"These two were caught making out on the bus!" Sasuke's mother gasped, Sasori's face looked annoyed "that all, what do you wish me to do beat him tell him it's wrong? For your information I too enjoy men over women so gaara the best I can say is next time- no I'll go right now to my friend Hidan Sakuti you've heard of him I'm sure he's my lawyer and sue you for discrimination of homosexual's."

Sasuke was amazed how he said it all emotionlessly then his mom pulled him into a tight hug "when Sasuke!" he wouldn't lie, he thought of how long he was like this calculating it in his mind "around five years I believe."

He felt tears drenching his shirt "what would Itachi say!" she almost wailed Sasuke sighed "he already knows" she clutched his shirt and Sasuke became angry at his mother. "stop crying it's not like I'm dying! Doing drugs! Joining a gang! I just like guys there's nothing wrong with me!"

She pulled away looking ashamed. "I-I'm sorry I've j-just never had to…think one of my sons would enjoy men…" Sasuke hugged his mom gently and walked out gaara and sasori in toe "can you take me home sasori" Sasuke whispered.

Sasori sighed but nodded Sasuke walked out to see a black firebird, Sasuke watched Gaara climb in the back laying down Sasuke sat in the front.

Sasori moved in starting the car moving into gear he saw Gaara turn toward the seats his eye's widened as a hand was placed on his upper thigh slowly moving up and down his startled eyes turned to Sasori who moved his hand pulling to a stop in front of Gaara's house

"Time to go Gaara." Sasori leaned his seat up letting Gaara out his little brother moved to Sasuke's window and pulled him into another heated kiss then whispered. "later I love you Sasuke"

Sasuke smiled "I love you too Gaara" Sasuke wondered how much he loved Gaara as Sasori pulled away, after about five minutes he noticed he wasn't heading towards his house.

"Sasori your going the wrong way" he sighed like he was hoping sasuke wouldn't notice that. "goodnight Sasuke" Sasuke frowned, his eyes widened as sasori hit the brakes his head slamming against the dash board then all faded to black.

:::---:::---:::---:::---:::---:::---:::

Sasuke's head felt like it had been hit by a bat. He groaned trying to sit up only to find his hands were tied behind his back, he began struggling and using his chakra broke the rope.

He sat up looking at the dimly lit room he reached into his hidden pocket in his jeans right under the crotch pulling out his cell, he dialed itachi right away soon he heard his brothers silky voice.

–Itachi here what do you need?- Sasuke whimpered "aniki Sasori kidnapped me I don't know where I am I'm in someone's bedroom come get me please!" a growl was heard. –I'm on my way hold on otouto- Sasuke whimpered hiding the phone again just as someone walked in it looked like Itachi his eyes glared sharingan taking over

"Sasuke what's wrong? Sasori brought you here because I asked him to" Sasuke growled pulling out his butterfly knife without the person seeing, as they got within striking distance Sasuke cut across their face

"your not Itachi you bastard!" a hand reached out he cut it, blood flying onto his face "back the fuck up or I'll take your heart next!" the image faded to a less then amused Deidara "fucking brat I'll kill you for this yeah!"

Sasuke snarled getting ready for a fatal attack when strings held him down. "Deidara get out of my room now" came Sasori's emotionless voice "fine yeah have your fun Itachi's just gonna get pissed at you too yeah"

Sasuke gulped as the blonde left the room Sasori came into view. Sasuke fought the strings which soon cut into him "calm down I'm not going to rape you"

He let the strings disappear "see I wanted to ask you something" he sat by Sasuke who scooted away some "what?" he asked suspiciously. Sasori caught his chin

"Leave Itachi and Gaara… you are doing nothing but distracting Itachi and Gaara has grown love sick over you he doesn't even seem like himself"

Sasuke pulled away "fuck you! I won't leave him!" sasori smirked. "Which him were you talking about I bet Itachi. Is it right stringing Gaara along in this game if you care for Itachi more?"

Sasuke gripped his chest "but Itachi's doing nothing but hurting me" Sasori sighed. "if Itachi is caught with you he goes to jail do you truly want your brother to be locked in a cell unable to taste freedom"

Sasuke felt tears pulling at his eyes. "why do you fucking care!" Sasuke was surprised as he was pinned under the older males weight

"Because Sasuke Uchiha I want you…not your brother not to hurt you to be with you" Sasori leaned down kissing Sasuke with a gentle caress of the lips, his tongue teasing Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke tried resisting but soon his mouth fell open Sasori exploring every inch it had to offer.

Sasuke found his hands twisting into Sasori's red hair and moaning as their tongue's pressed one another Sasori pulled away kissing him two more times then staring at him.

Sasuke was baffled no one had ever said that to him it was never just about him his heart was beating fast and Sasori showed nothing but raw desire in his eyes. Sasuke opened his mouth "sasori I-"

Sasori's door was kicked open sasuke's hands fell from sasori seeing his aniki's worried face "Sasuke!" he ran forward pushing Sasori off.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi burying his face into Itachi's neck "don't ever fucking touch Sasuke again Sasori!" Sasori smirked.

"He can only say that to me" Itachi frowned not understanding picking up his otouto "come on Sasuke were going home" Sasuke nodded unable to speak he was too shaken, surprised he had no ideal Sasori even had an interest in him.

Soon he was in his brother's mustang he looked over at him "mom knows I'm gay" he stated Itachi looked shocked. "the school saw me kissing Gaara and called out parents mom was crying then I blew up and asked Sasori for a ride then he kidnapped me" Itachi sighed running a hand through Sasuke's hair

"your alright though right?" Sasuke gave a weak smile nodding "can I sleep with you tonight Itachi…I-I really don't want to be alone right now" Sasuke turned as Itachi pulled him into a short kiss then focused back on the road "yes you can sleep with me any night otouto"

Sasuke stepped out as they arrived walking in the house hearing his mom humming happily in the kitchen the walked in Sasuke stopped breathing when he saw Kakashi sitting at the table Itachi's anger spiked ten notches "what are you-" Itachi interrupted "what is he doing here!"

Kakashi laughed "I invited him over he knew your father very well for his age we are talking about old times" Kakashi smirked Sasuke's way "hey little Uchiha hey Itachi"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke growling slightly. Their mom looked surprised Itachi mumbled a "pervert" then spoke louder "mother we will take out dinner in the living room while you talk with Kakashi" she nodded still kind of stunned.

Itachi pulled Sasuke out walking to the living room he popped in Halloween and sat next to Sasuke, Sasuke curled against his aniki resting his head on Itachi's shoulder their mother walked in setting plates down looking worriedly at Itachi then leaving the room.

Sasuke picked at his plate Itachi finished his so sasuke followed suit as they took their plates in the kitchen Sasuke spoke softly "I'm heading to bed goodnight mother goodnight Hatake" Kakashi nodded and Itachi followed without a word.

Soon they were laying together in Itachi's locked room Sasuke kissed his brother and Itachi deepened it by sliding his tongue out they played only pulling back for air Itachi smiled giving another kiss to Sasuke then moving down marking his neck with nice dark hickey's, Sasuke moaned lowly clutching his brothers shoulders Itachi seemed unaffected and massaged sasuke back whispering "sleep sasuke"

Sasuke's eye's were getting heaver and soon closed off to his dreams

:::---:::---:::---:::---:::---:::---:::---:::---:::

Sasuke groaned as he was being called "Sasuke come on, Sasuke wake up! You missed half of school already…" Sasuke's eyes lazily opened to see his aniki

"mm why didn't mom wake me up" Itachi coughed "she was err…tired" Sasuke nodded turning over pulling Itachi with him. "well if I missed half the day, I'm staying in bed with you" Sasuke stated stubbornly

Itachi sighed "god you're impossible!" Sasuke frowned looking up with puppy dog eyes "but you love me right Itachi you love me?" Itachi smiled kissing Sasuke deeply then pulling back

"I definitely love you Sasuke" Sasuke smiled snuggling up to his aniki glad to be able to relax Itachi shifted a bit "what did Sasori do"

Sasuke frowned "he told me to leave you and Gaara then kissed me" Sasuke knew he would lie to his brother but leaving stuff out didn't really count as lying in his book Itachi growled.

"Don't you listen to him Sasuke; I'd have to hurt him if you took that advice about me. I agree you should leave Gaara" Sasuke sighed "why so you could hurt me some more and I'd have no one I could count on"

A sigh left Itachi's lips "I'm sorry Sasuke I don't mean to hurt you I wish I could protect you but I just can't be there for you around the clock but whenever you call I'll come running" Itachi spoke softly.

Sasuke smiled weakly "promise?" he asked hopeful "promise." Itachi repeated kissing Sasuke's forehead a sigh passed Sasuke's lips as he curled into his aniki "I love you Itachi"

Itachi smirked a hidden glint in his eyes "I love you too my Sasuke" Sasuke sighed.

Itachi's door opened he turned his head seeing his mom in a robe yawning "Sasuke are you feeling alright shouldn't you be in school?"

Sasuke shook his head "I was feeling sick Itachi let me stay home" she smiled "just like when you were little you'd always run straight to your brother makes a mother think why her son gets all the attention"

Itachi smiled petting Sasuke's head "don't worry mother I'll take care of him you can go rest" she nodded shutting the door and Sasuke smirked

"If only she knew how good you take care of me Itachi" Itachi gave a small snicker "I think she'd die of shock" Sasuke agreed then pushed at Itachi "go get me some breakfast"

Itachi sighed moving from the room Sasuke flipped sitting up and thinking over Sasori's strange actions and words, he was lost in what to do no one ever spoke about only wanting to be with him. He had to force Itachi and Gaara was always thinking about himself more then them he leaned back only brought out of it when Itachi walked in with waffles eggs and bacon

Sasuke ate almost half too full to eat anymore Itachi finished the rest and slowly put the dishes on his desk he crawled back in bed bringing Sasuke into a lustful kiss Sasuke quickly moved his tongue out tracing his aniki's lips.

Itachi opened and Sasuke fought with his tongue after a while Itachi gave up submitting and letting Sasuke explore his mouth. When Sasuke was finished he teased Itachi's tongue into his mouth sucking on it and nibbling softly.

Itachi let off a small moan Sasuke broke the kiss panting for air looking at Itachi's flushed face he smirked his hand finding his aniki semi hard erection, after diving through his pants fisting it taking slow pumps. Itachi moaned arching his hips Sasuke felt his body close and his other hand reached in his pockets pulling out chakra cuffs then using one hand cuffed him, he pulled away from his dazed Itachi

Who looked shocked and not understanding then it hit him "fucking finish me off!" Sasuke shook his head "nope no release for you until a week" Itachi growled pulling at the cuffs "you said no sex!" Sasuke smirked "you left the house" Itachi kicked at him "to save your sorry ass!" Sasuke sat on his legs "like I needed your help I was just about to stab him!" Itachi glared eyes showing disbelief "yeah right now let me the fuck out of these" Sasuke shook his head "nope not until you calm yourself down and I make sure your not going to finish yourself off"

Itachi tried kicking him off the bed "fuck you you're an evil sadistic bastard of a little brother" Sasuke smiled "yay! I'm me again!" Itachi glared "your starting to make me lose the love and wish to hurt you" Sasuke snicker mocking "blah love blah hurt blah I'm so great" Itachi let off an angry scream

"Damn it Sasuke! I'm going to get you back for this shit" Sasuke rolled his eyes "sure you are just face it Itachi against me your only second best" Sasuke loved saying those words they felt like silk falling from his lips he smirked once again and kissed his brother nibbling on his bottom lip and grinding his hips against Itachi's pulling back, slowly he stood walking to the door

"Now wait here and think about what you did while I take a nice satisfying shower" Itachi glared daggers if looks could kill Sasuke would be in hell two days ago he waved walking out he heard Itachi pulling at the unbreakable cuffs.

He stripped his clothes stepping in the shower with the water nice and hot, he grabbed a hold of himself pumping knowing this would be a long week and a half.

:::---:::---:::---:::---:::---:::---:::---:::---:::---:::

((A/n)) okay sorry it took so long I was kind of being watched and then I gave up for a while but here it is Yayness thank you all my reviewers It's what pushed me not to give up and wait another two days and my beta never got back to me so here is the best I can do beta-ing my own story give me feed back and advice please! -late


	9. Bomb Threats, Drugged Sex, The Right Way

Recap: A long week and a half.

Sasuke moved from the shower, drying himself off. Then getting dressed slowly. He grabbed a brush through his wet hair.

Finally walking to his aniki's room. A smile crossing his face at his struggling aniki, who in turn glared at him. "let me go Sasuke" He hissed.

Sasuke looked him over, and then nodded quickly pulling the cuffs off. Itachi jumped up pinning him down. Sasuke allowed the rough kiss, purring as Itachi forced his tongue in his mouth exploring.

Sasuke bit down pushing Itachi off. "enough" Itachi glared, Sasuke stood stretching "get dressed your watching a movie with me"

Itachi sighed collecting his shirt then slipping it on slowly. Throwing his hair into a low pony tail, as he moved towards the door his cell rang. Sasuke glared at it

"Uchiha Itachi here" his face went emotionless "I'm on it" he stated. Sasuke shook his head growling, Itachi hung up. "sorry otouto the force wants me on a case I have to go"

Sasuke ran forward "but aniki-" two fingers pressed against his forehead. "Forgive me Sasuke, we'll continue your game when I get home"

Sasuke's hand rubbed his abused forehead "is that all this is to you! A fucking game!" Itachi kept his blank face.

"I can't stay here when I've been called for a case I'll lose my job" Sasuke pouted without realizing it "It's not a game to me otouto I love you"

Sasuke smiled pulling his aniki into a soft kiss running his tongue across Itachi's bottom lip, he opened sucking on Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke moaned gripping his shoulders as they broke apart a piece of saliva connected them.

"come home safe aniki I love you too" Itachi nodded going into his walk-in closet. He came out in uniform his hair tied into a tight braid with shades covering his eye's.

He gave Sasuke a short sweet kiss "I'll be home as soon as possible" Sasuke walked Itachi to the door seeing his mom hug him telling him to; be safe.

As Sasuke stood outside Itachi brought him into a tight hug lips pressing against his forehead. As Itachi walked away it wasn't like all the other times, he felt like a wife watching her husband leave to a war in which he was guaranteed to die in.

He wished he could yell "DON'T GO!" and Itachi would turn and stay, but he knew now what Itachi loved more then him. Itachi loved his goal more, his obsession to rule.

Sasuke sat on the porch waiting maybe hoping his aniki would come back. After twelve his mother ushered him off to bed.

:::---:::---:::---:::

Sasuke sat up as his alarm went off, slamming it and running to the TV turning on the news the reporter stating "A whole building being held hostage, Bomb threats unless they are paid over thirty million dollars"

Sasuke worried his lip "But Uchiha Itachi has just arrived, Can you tell us anything Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke smiled seeing his aniki "it is a man in a cloak; some say they have seen he has blonde hair. I'm trying to reason with the criminal."

The news woman smiled "thank you for your time Mr. Uchiha, If you don't mind a personal question" he gave her a nod. "are you with someone right now?"

Itachi's face softened a near invisible smile gracing his lips the news woman swooned "yes I am" he stated looking towards the camera, he moved his lips with no sound.

Sasuke made out the words –I love you be home soon– Sasuke smiled whispering "I love you too aniki"

He ran back to his room getting dressed, But as he was picking out a shirt he ran to Itachi's room pulling on one of his black shirts, over his head it stopped at his knees.

Sasuke hugged it to him smelling Itachi, he put on eyeliner making a tear drop under his left eye. Then pitch black lipstick to bring out his full lips.

Finally he slipped on his collars some bracelets walking downstairs he sat at the table picking at his plate, not really hungry his mother smiled towards him.

"Something wrong dear?" Sasuke shook his head "nothing may I be excused?" Sasuke grabbed his bag walking for the bus stop.

A black firebird started driving slowly beside him, he turned his head as the window rolled down to see Sasori.

"get in Sasuke" Sasuke turned away walking faster Sasori sped up "this is not a choice get the fuck in now"

Sasuke glared putting chakra in his heels and sprinting before Sasori could catch him and jumping into the bus, he smirked seeing a new bus driver.

Sasuke moved to the back plopping down on Gaara whispering "I think your aniki's stalking me" Gaara raised an eyebrow "he was probably trying to inform you to get a hold of Itachi and tell him it's their man inside"

Sasuke's hand reached in his pocket pulling out his cell and easily hitting speed dial one connecting he heard Itachi's silky voice answer -a little busy here love-

Sasuke couldn't help grin at the love comment "It's one of your other jobs guy in there aniki" Itachi gave a cough -I'll be safe I love you- Sasuke couldn't help closing his eye's and saying "I love you too"

Sasuke couldn't help the grin across his face knowing he helped his aniki, he shut his phone humming happily.

The day just dragged on and on annoying people with annoying mouths, Sasuke wondered if this was how he really spent his time before Itachi.

As school came to an end he was planning on walking Gaara home, But a glaring Sasori met them.

Gaara stiffened never seeing his aniki show emotions "Sasuke give me your cell" Sasori stated Sasuke handed it over scared beyond compare as his dark tone.

Sasori looked up Itachi's number and spoke in a growl "get in there Deidara's trigger word is –Will you miss your beloved much-" a mumbled and he hung up.

Sasuke glared as he moved aside opening the door "you both in now" Gaara obeyed Sasuke backed away "yeah I'm going to trust you when my aniki's too busy to help if I need it"

Sasori's eyes narrowed "I did not ask for your trust Get. In. The. Fucking. Car." Sasuke put on his best glare "make me bitch"

Gaara moved his sand wrapping it around Sasuke's ankle, Sasuke twitched glaring at his boyfriend Gaara was wearing a pout and spoke softly "please?"

Sasuke sighed climbing in the back Gaara wrapped his arms around Sasuke in a brief hug then called to the front "turn on Fer Sure Medic Droid it's number six" Sasori turned it on with a sigh.

Sasuke smirked at the song even more when Gaara turned singing "kick off you stilettos and fuck me in the back seat, fuck me in the back seat" Sasuke nodded pinning Gaara down.

Sasuke moved his mouth against Gaara's roughly, Gaara forced his tongue in Sasuke's mouth not giving up the fight Sasuke forced down Gaara biting his tongue growling.

Gaara whimpered pulling his tongue into his mouth, Sasuke smirked slipping in his tongue exploring Gaara's mouth with pleasure.

Sasuke's body jolted as the car slammed on the brakes his eye's flashed as he was thrown into the floor board he felt black over take his vision flashes of him protecting his aniki last time captivated him

:::---:::---:::---:::

Sasuke's eyes opened feeling arms around him tightly possessing him, he leaned into the touch nuzzling his face into the strangers neck.

The arms tightened on hand rubbing his back the other cupped his ass, Sasuke moaned trying to bite him but ended up nibbling softly which caused the man to groan.

Sasuke pulled back coming face to face with Sasori "w-what…where am I?" Sasori smirked "you've been out a couple days, Your in my house" He explained slowly as if to a child.

Sasuke tried to growl but it turned out a whimper, Sasori ran his hand through Sasuke's hair laying him back he frowned "w…what did you…d-do to me?" Sasori began kissing Sasuke's neck he couldn't help moaning as Sasori bit down.

"Some drugs just enjoy it" Sasuke's body arched eyes clouding with lust His leg wrapped tightly around Sasori he grinded into him.

Sasuke moaned at the friction he fell into any touch making him moan his skin was on fire.

He didn't know how but his clothes were removed, fingers dancing across his skin sending moans from his mouth like speech.

Sasuke felt his painfully hard member enclosed in a tight heat, his eyes snapped open to see Sasori impaling himself on his erection moaning softly.

Sasuke began crying out in unbearable pleasure as Sasori moved faster he thrust up going deeper, Sasori moaned louder then the red head screamed "SASUKE!"

Digging his nails into the youth's shoulders spilling his seed over them, as Sasuke began to climax he pushed Sasori off him spilling his seed onto the bed with a scream.

Sasuke's eye's began closing but stayed open long enough to see his aniki walk in saying panic in his voice "is Sasuke alri-" he stopped looking over the mess.

Sasuke barely lifted a hand not wanting Sasori to get killed he whispered "aniki…please" Sasuke's eyes fell closed taking his mind with them

:::---:::---:::---:::

Rage was building red overtaking Itachi's vision Sasuke lay coated in cum, his own spread across the sheets as his hand lifted he whispered "aniki…please" his hand fell with his eye's.

In Itachi's mind it connected that he meant aniki please kill the red head, Sasori's eyes had grown a fraction wider then normal "Itachi think this through calm down"

Oh Itachi was thinking it through about all the ways to kill Sasori the favorite he decided picking up the red head, as their eyes met he poured out all his anger whispering "Mangekyou" knowing it wouldn't kill him just shatter his mind.

:::---:::---:::---:::

Sasuke's eyes opened he noted he was in a dark room, he shifted feeling arms around him he sat there for a minute then the memories hit him he froze "a…a-aniki?" He asked shivering.

"Otouto" his voice was deadly low meaning dangerous tears began to build in Sasuke's eyes "what's…what's going to happen now?" he asked his voice weak unsure.

Itachi tightened his arms around his otouto "Sasuke how could you fuck Saso-" Itachi was cut off "how could you fuck Deidara" he threw back Itachi went into a silence it hurt Sasuke.

"For your information he drugged me" he snapped Itachi frowned "what kind" Sasuke shook his head "it made every touch so good it was unbearable" Sasuke shivered at the memory "ecstasy" Itachi sighed out "I've tried it a few times I didn't care for it much"

Sasuke growled then asked "where are we and what happened to Sasori?" Itachi shrugged "we are in my room, Sasori's in the hospital"

Sasuke stiffened "wha?" Itachi shook his head "it was punishment" Sasuke growled "you harm him but not the blonde rapist?!"

Itachi bit the back of Sasuke's neck "I was ordered not to touch him the same did not apply to Sasori" Itachi stated plainly Sasuke sighed "since when did you listen to someone" Itachi smirked "since I was born"

Sasuke pouted "can you just not go near that blonde again please?" Itachi tipped his head "he's my partner Sasuke" Sasuke turned feeling depressed Itachi sighed frowning "I'll talk with the leader about switching okay?" Sasuke's mood lightened he hugged Itachi "thank you aniki!"

Itachi nuzzled Sasuke then he was pinned under his aniki's weight Sasuke became nervous "aniki remember your punishment a week" Itachi smirked "that you slept through…I'm sex deprived and I want it now" he whispered

Sasuke shifted whining lightly as Itachi's lips caressed his neck then a knock came to the door Sasuke didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed.

Itachi growled moving off him then opening the door Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sakura, and Hinata all stood there.

Naruto ran past Itachi jumping on Sasuke and slamming his fist into the raven's jaw, the whole room house hell world froze as Itachi's eye's flooded red.

Then something no one expect well really some did happened Naruto flew past Itachi Sasuke on him within seconds throwing punches "That is" punch "not how" punch "you say" punch "hello to" punch "me dobe!" he was pulled off the now bleeding blonde by his aniki.

Itachi rested his arms around his otouto's waist whispering lustfully "that's enough I want you now" he grinded into Sasuke's ass without notice but Sasuke's eyes widened turning black, Itachi released him saying even lower "get rid of them now…or shall we fuck in front of them?..." Sasuke's face lit cherry red.

He walked forward "out! Out right now!" everyone was baffled "but we came to check on you Uchiha!" Kiba almost yelled, Hinata nodding "a-and your f-face is r-r-red y-you must have a fe-fever!" she said horrified.

Sasuke shook his head "Itachi will take care of me and hurt you all, scar you even if you don't leave now!" he warned he heard a "what a drag" as they turned leaving.

Itachi pulled Sasuke to him slamming the door shut, pushing him on the bed his lips tenderly kissed Sasuke's abused jaw Sasuke quickly fixed that rolling them over stating "I'm Seme"

Locking their lips together Sasuke easily slipped his tongue in his aniki's mouth exploring every inch, Itachi submitted running his tongue along Sasuke's making the younger purr.

Sasuke rubbed himself against Itachi causing a moan to leave them both, Sasuke threw Itachi's shirt off him, His aniki doing the same for him.

Sasuke's hands skimmed His chest moving past his aniki's toned stomach he gripped his hem, teasing his fingers under the pants Itachi growled his hips thrusting up demanding Sasuke complied pulling them off with ease.

Lightly trailing his fingers across Itachi's hard member, this caused his aniki's hips to arch off the bed him moaning out "otouto…" Sasuke smirked kicking of his baggy pants pushing off his boxers.

Slowly moving himself to grind his unclothed erection into Itachi's a loud moan coming from them both, Sasuke's hand moved up his aniki's leg placing it over his shoulder.

Itachi reached under his pillow handing him a bottle Sasuke gladly spread the lube over his member, rubbing against Itachi's entrance.

He arched off the bed closer pulling Sasuke into himself, Sasuke pushed in fully moaning loudly holding still afraid he might have hurt is aniki.

Itachi's leg tapped his shoulder a light growl he pulled out thrusting back in getting a fast pace, Sasuke only picked it up as he heard "Sasuke…eh ahh harder…mm ohh…faster!" He took in his aniki's request with pleasure.

Moaning as he gripped Itachi's hips blood spilling over his nails, Itachi only moaned louder one of Sasuke's hands let go grazing over he skin dragging nails across his stomach then gripping his erection pumping it.

Itachi arched off the bed gasping as he came spilling his seed over them, Sasuke saw stars as he was taken deeper filling his aniki a small cry leaving his mouth, Itachi moved his leg and Sasuke fell into his awaiting arms "I love you Sasuke" he smiled kissing his Itachi "I love you more Itachi" then he fell into darkness.

:::---:::---:::---:::

((A/n)) Wow that took longer then I thought I love you all for your reviews! Thank you for staying with me so long…. And in clearing up this matter Itachi will remain the Uke! It's nothing against him but I have tried to write him Seme and it never turned out to my liking he may or may not be Seme once or twice but through this story he will always remain Sasuke's Uke so umms Review ask what you will and give me your opinion on how I'm doing much love -late


	10. Note

I'm sorry to all my readers my internet is going off I'll try and get it up as soon as possible I hope you don't hate me I'll try and continue writing without internet and post when I get the chance I love you all -peaces


	11. A relitive, Past lover, Seme'd Sasuke

As Sasuke's eyes opened he heard knocking at the door. "I'm up okaa-san…" Sasuke stated, the knocking stopped a soft voice asking. "What are you doing in Itachi's room Sasuke?" he stiffened hearing his cousin Obito's voice, Sasuke pulled away from Itachi who woke, throwing on his tight clothes. Slamming open the door and tackling Obito to the ground. "Obito!"

he laughed hugging Sasuke back, Itachi showed up in the door frame wearing nothing but pants, Sasuke saw his cousins eyes light with lust, he frowned standing and turning to Itachi. "Aniki put on a shirt." Itachi's hair fell into his face as he tipped his head to the side. "Make me." Itachi's eyes shone lust only for Sasuke, who decided to tackle him they began rolling and fighting. Sasuke slipped a shirt over his head and smirked but his victory was short lived as Itachi pinned him to the ground, Sasuke blushed as he felt Itachi's breath on his lips.

"Now that wasn't very nice otouto." He scolded playfully. "You didn't say be nice toy said –make me.-" Sasuke said sweetly to his aniki Itachi rolled his eyes. "Smart ass." Sasuke smirked. "I know isn't it great?" Itachi growled playfully tickling Sasuke's ribs Sasuke cried out in laughter. "Aniki! Ple-pl-please…aniki….o-oh g-go-god! I-I'm…go-going to…p..piss o-on my-myself…STOP!"

Itachi pulled his hands away resting his face in the crook of the Sasuke's neck, Sasuke panted while words were whispered to him. "Take the –piss on myself stop- and how many times have you acted on those words?" a blush covered Sasuke he used all of his strength to push off his aniki, running to the bathroom after using said bathroom he sulked back to Itachi.

As he came in view, he saw his aniki whispering in Obito's ear whose eyes had grown wide without thinking he shoved Itachi away with his hands, both men looked surprised but all Sasuke saw was Shisui's fading eyes Obito smiled. "It's fine it's nothing Sasu-chan." Sasuke blinked at Obito, turning to his aniki who was glaring slightly. "Sasuke my room now." He hissed, Sasuke bowed to Obito and walked in his aniki's room he sat on the bed head hanging, fear building in him.

The door slid open feet began to walk to him door slipping shut. Fingers tipped his face up to look into matching black orbs, the fingers danced over his cheek. "What were you doing otouto?" Sasuke adverted his eyes. "I-I…thought that you would…Shisui…" Itachi sighed. "I would not Obito is no threat." He stated as if he was sane, Sasuke shook his head. "So what if I become a threat Itachi?! Then what are you going to kill me too!" he closed his eyes taking in a breath. "Hai Sasuke I would."

Sasuke's eyes widened, he fell back on his elbows as Itachi sat on his lap arms over his shoulders. "I love you but get in my way, I will not hesitate to end you existence." He said calmly Sasuke's breathing picked up. "Aniki?" Itachi smirked. "Do not worry hopefully it will not come to that…" he purred kissing Sasuke fully on the mouth, Sasuke struggled pushing at Itachi twisting his head from side to side.

Itachi moved his mouth and bit Sasuke's neck roughly the younger crying out, pain mixing with pleasure. Sasuke felt himself harden arching his back off the bed his hands slamming against Itachi's chest, he lifted a leg slamming his gut but a hand caught it. "Tsk tsk otouto." Itachi said playfully, Sasuke glared deeply at him. "Let. Me. Go." Itachi smirked. "Never ever Sasuke." A blush covered the younger face. "Itachi…y-you can't say such a thing!" Itachi kissed his cheek softly. "I can it is the truth otouto." Sasuke closed his eyes tight. "You can't say you'll kill me one minute and never leave me the next!"

Tears were building, Itachi kissed Sasuke's temple. "Because even in death I will never let go." Sasuke didn't know what to say it was sweet in a twisted way but that's what they were twisted, two boys in love, two blood brothers connected by lust in some ways Sasuke couldn't live, breath, be, without Itachi he was everything.

"Promise?" Sasuke's voice had become weak, small, Itachi kissed his lips gently muttering. "Promise." Sasuke whimpered kissing him back tears began sliding down his cheeks his arms wrapped around Itachi's neck, deepening the kiss as Itachi's tongue traced his lips slowly teasing the corners of his lips with his tongue, Sasuke opened begging for more. Itachi dipped his tongue in twisting his around Sasuke's a moan left the younger Uchiha's mouth, Itachi's hand cupped Sasuke's cheek a groan left them as a knock landed on the door, Sasuke pulled back burying his tear streaked face in his aniki's neck.

"Hai…" came Itachi's deep voice. "Itachi…we need to tal-" the voice stepped as the door pulled open, Sasuke's body stiffened he had heard that voice before low, dead, emotions buried, doom fell over him as Itachi whispered. "Sai?" Sasuke's nail's dug into Itachi's shoulders. "No…Aniki! No!" Sasuke whispered remembering Sai all to well, Itachi took in a shaky breath. "Did I come at a bad time?" Sasuke growled as Itachi slowly spoke. "Where the hell did you disappear to Sai!" Sai sighed under his breath. "To the states on vacation, I didn't tell you?" Sasuke held on tighter. "No you just left its been four and a half years!" Sai shrugged looking to the side. "You knew how I was Itachi…"

As Itachi tried to stand, Sasuke held him in place. "Aniki…" he whispered, he blinked looking to Sasuke then to Sai. "I need to think Sai call in a few days…" Itachi rested his head on his otouto's, Sai raised an eyebrow. "Hai…" was all he spoke as he disappeared. Sasuke bit his aniki's neck. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you Itachi Uchiha!" Itachi sighed. "Sasuke please Sai and myself are no longer involved he his just an unexpected bump on my plans, you're very important to me I love you not him…"

Sasuke pushed away landing on his ass, glaring Itachi sighed crawling off the bed and onto his otouto's lap. "Sasuke you're overreacting." Sasuke turned his head. "I thought Sai was a girl! You told mom and dad you were running away to marry Sai!" Itachi sighed. "I was young fifteen I thought Sai might save me from craving power…I hate him now otouto you have nothing to worry over…" Sasuke glared. "you were acting like a worried lover!" tears were building in the younger Uchiha's eyes. "Otouto I love you, I don't know how I can make you see that…" Sasuke closed his eyes, tears streaking down his pale cheeks. "Promise you'll stay only with me….." Itachi pulled him close running long fingers through his hair. "I promise…"

Something lightened in Sasuke; it was hope that he wouldn't be alone. Sasuke kissed his aniki's fingers gripping the others hair, he wondered when he had become so weak but he knew he was the only person to dominate his aniki. Sasuke slipped his tongue into the others waiting mouth exploring the moist depths as he moved to Itachi's smooth tongue, Sasuke felt his aniki purr in pleasure his hands moved down pulling at the others shirt.

Itachi broke the kiss letting Sasuke throw it off, Sasuke let his fingers trail down his aniki's bare chest, massaging the toned skin, Pushing him back to the floor. "You're perfect Itachi your too good to be real." Itachi chuckled. "No otouto I'm not you know I'm not…" Sasuke caressed his aniki's cheek. "Even if I know it I can't believe it, you're so perfect in my eyes but what happens when people find out?" Itachi laughed lightly. "If people do find out, I go to jail for molesting you and get charged with incest. Sasuke people can never find out, I'll make sure they never do."

Sasuke frowned deeply. "How Itachi?" he smiled kissing his otouto roughly. "I love you so much Sasuke but if others were to find out about us, my plans with the Akatsuki wouldn't go so well so whatever I do we can't get caught do you understand me Sasuke?" it seemed like the words were breathed, yet the tone was undeniable and the way his eyes kept that serious glaze made Sasuke turn his eyes away, he felt like he was being scolded.

"Ga…Gaara knows I told him….." Sasuke whispered knowing that was what his aniki wanted to know he felt a thrill as Itachi's hand cupped his cheek and slowly he was reversed, on the floor under Itachi's weight making his heart start pounding, it was so loud it deafen his ears Sasuke felt his shirt pulled off as Itachi's tongue traced his mouth, of course Sasuke let him in closing his eyes as something else built along with his excitement…fear that this would go as the time before he started to struggle as he pants came off, but Itachi's hand slid over his exposed ass made him shiver to the feel.

He closed his eyes hoping his aniki would hurt him and felt fingers on his lips blinking he took them in, grateful for the offering sliding his tongue over every part of the skin as Itachi pulled them away he heard the little slurp that came out and blushed. Itachi led the moist fingers down his body and over his length sliding to his entrance and slowly circling it pushing one finger in and slowly pumping it Sasuke winced to the uncomfortable feeling.

Slowly relaxing as Itachi kissed his forehead whispering loving words. Sasuke felt the second digit intrude and begin spreading his walls making the younger wince, his legs spreading more trying to get comfortable, his toes curling and uncurling to this new sensation just as another finger pushed in working his walls but soon the pain died down, leaving a low burn of what it was that's when Itachi's fingers retreated. Sasuke lay panting one hand covering his eyes as he felt Itachi's fingers move to his hips slowly lifting them. Sasuke had to turn his head feeling the others length at his entrance, fingers trembling and a scream passed his lips as Itachi pushed in fully Sasuke remembering all to well the last time.

Itachi's lips descended to Sasuke's face massaging every inch of the skin, tongue slipping to swirl the flesh offered. Sasuke's body relaxed against his will to the touch of his older brother, his breathing still heavy and his face flushed, he felt Itachi begin a slow pace into his body. He arched into the feeling moaning out as his eyes fell closed shifting into the feeling.

Itachi slowly slid his hands over the others outer thigh, pulling him into an almost normal pace as Sasuke gave a louder moan his legs shifting around his aniki's waist. Sasuke felt the pain ease at this position his fingers curling around the others neck as he rocked himself into the pace created.

The elder moved one arm fully around his waist and pulled him into the thrusts harder starting a normal pace as his lips descended on Sasuke's, his tongue slipping past that parted lips to massage their tongues together. Sasuke arched suckling the tongue and moving his along the others under the slick muscle, already feeling a familiar pleasure building in his body.

Itachi moved his tongue with the others and moved a hand to the others hair to deepen the kiss, his fingers tugging at the hair a bit. Sasuke's eyes rolled slightly as he moved himself with his aniki's body it felt so good as he gasped out a moan, flicking his tongue with the others his pleasure building at a accelerating pace.

Itachi's nail's dug into the others skin blood moving over his nail's as he began a fast pace going deeper into the offered body feeling sasuke lift his legs higher pulling him deeper making Itachi gasp a moan. Sasuke turned his head away from the kiss only to let off a scream of pleasure, spilling over their stomachs making a mess of them. Itachi moaned to the tightness only to push in three more times deeper then before and fill Sasuke with his hot liquid crying out the others name.

Sasuke relaxed into the ground as Itachi slowly pulled out of him lifting Sasuke's body and moving their forms to the bed covering up as Sasuke cuddled into Itachi's arms. Itachi stroked his hair trying to calm his breathing everything would change after this, he wondered if Sasuke could handle what would happen next. "I love you Sasuke…." He whispered and heard a faint. "I love…you too…" he whispered curling his body against the others.

-Sorry for the delay and yeah it's shorter then most but Hey I'm back and I know you missed me! Much Love Review I love to hear your thoughts peaces ..::DeadlyEyes::.. -


	12. In a daze, clubbing, not convinced

(-AN- Okay yeah a year right? Do you all still love me :D ; Okay I'm updating before someone attacks ;; -)

Itachi had awoke in the morning to disappear down the hall, the shower sounds awoke Sasuke who winced in pain and groaned. Crawling out of bed the younger Uchiha felt the pain of having been taken for the first time, rubbing his lower back to ease it he began limping down the hall.

It was a moment before Sasuke felt the actual guilt of telling his brother Gaara knew, his eyes trailing to the bathroom door his feet had led him to, he didn't feel up to confronting his brother he felt a certain dread on his part.

Sasuke retreated of course from the area down to the kitchen where he made ceral something he couldn't catch on fire. His mind wondering over everything that had happened; Shisui's murder, his own beating, and now being taken. They were in such a twisted web he didn't know if he'd come out. He blamed Itachi for so many thing but he was the one that had started this, and pushed to be closer to the elder.

Sasuke stiffened when a pair of arms wrapped his waist and somehow relaxed when he hear his brothers calm voice. "Sasuke...You seem upset." the hands had traveled down, along his stomach lightly teasing his hem and making him forget his dark thoughts. Sasuke closed his eyes to lips against his ear teasing it and bringing him a new sensation with it, the pain gone from his mind as those lips traveled to take his. Tongue's battling for dominance and Sasuke finally gave in and let Itachi take his mouth fully.

When the kiss was broken Sasuke was panting his breath and the words slipped before he could stop them. "Why are you with that group?: He was forced to ask this and he noticed the tension that came to Itachi's body. "All in due time." he moved to nuzzle the youngers cheek.

Itachi made brakfast and it passed in blissful silence, Sasuke just took Itachi's word it was easier that way. At this moment he just wanted things to fall into a normal routine. He stood heading for the door only to be tugged into his aniki's lap and be brought into another kiss but when Itachi's tongue entered it brought a pill with it, his eyebrows drawing together as he swallowed it and pulled back. "The hell?!" he snipped.

"It was only something for the pain...Let me drive you to school." he soothed with another kiss that had Sasuke leaning in for more attention. That led the younger to be picked up and carried to the car, objecting all the way since the other was treating him like a child. Soon Sasuke was seated and they were driving making idled conversation.

When Sasuke got out with one last kiss he felt the weight of those dark thoughts hearing a `call me` from Itachi, glancing and heading into the building. Avoiding everyone even his friends as he tried to clear his mind from the haze that Itachi had put it in, if there was one thing Itachi was good at it was getting into his head and clouding it. When he was away he was able to notice that Itachi was in a dangerous situation...And as much as his aniki claimed to love him it wasn't enough.

Sasuke at lunch took the time to grab Gaara aside who looked akward, he felt as akward. "Gaara...My...Brother you should stay away from him...He's a bit insane..." he breathed and closed his eyes. "Just promise you'll avoid him." Gaara's eyes traveled over Sasuke's face and then he gave a brisk nod. "Fine." he agreed, that was enough for Sasuke as he pecked his cheek and hurried away.

Sasuke was heading for the bus stop but never made it, a whistle brought his attention to his brother, waiting for him, probably wanting to take him on yet another dangerous outing. Yet his feet automatically dragged him to his aniki's car, moving to slip in and share a rather intimate kiss, after it was broken Itachi started to drive. It was not in the direction of home of course, nothing could be that simple.

After a good twenty minutes he had to ask. "Where are we going aniki?" and he met his anwser with a mere glance, Itachi was going to surprise him....yippie...Sarcasm was always in Sasuke's nature. Soon he began to fidgit until they stopped outside a building that had no windows and a door that looked to be reienforced.

Itachi got out of the car and went around to open the door for Sasuke, leading him to it and knocking. All he had to do was show his ring and soon Sasuke was lost in loud music and grinding bodies, his lips lightly parted that Itachi would take him to a club. Soon he realized it wasn't for him when he met up with the blue friend from before, who was talking to a girl with red hair and glasses.

Sasuke picked up a few words, they were planning something that would get the police distracted...So they could do something unseen, he gripped Itachi's hand wanting to stop him so he tugged him into a kiss the elder not minding and waving a hand for Kisame to continue. Backing Sasuke up and pressing him to a near by wall, frowning the younger nipped at him wanting his dominace back. "I like it better on top." Itachi murred. "So do I." the younger shot back.

Somehow Sasuke ended up on Itachi's waist, one hand buried in that hair for a kiss the other in the wall to try and stop the moans that happened to be leaving his mouth to the grinding. Sasuke's pants were easily discarded and he tensed, trying to strggle since they were in a public place. His face flushing and a cry leaving his lips as his aniki pushed in with no warning.

Sasuke's legs trembled and clung soft mewls heard not understanding where the pain from before had gone, his fingers tugging at Itachi's hair when he was ready and the elder responded by starting a pace and a rather fast one as Sasuke rocked against him. His hands bringing their lips together. His legs making the thrusts harder, of course Itachi teasingly brushed his prostate, making Sasuke whine and moan. "Beg.." was the word whispered intimately.

Sasuke found his fingers trembling but held off for a moment before begging. "P-please...ahhn...Aniki...please...more...Fuck me harder.." he moaned and Itachi nipped his ear and pushed right into that tight bundle of nerves with his hard flesh, Sasukes eyes rolling as his scream was drown out by the music. Their bodies moving to a beat that was only known as Sasuke's pleasure rose with each thrust that only got deeper. "K-kami...I-Itachi...Haa...Please...aniki...m-make...me cum." he moaned as he tried to get his brother deeper inside his walls.

Soon Sasuke hit his peak and came hard in spurts staining their shirts as Itachi filled him after two more thrusts and they were panting together as Sasuke moaned with each shift, feeling like a whore as his brother pulled out. Only turning to press him to the wall and push back into his from behind, the thrusts deeper and making Sasuke hard once more to his prostate being abused. "N-no...I..I can't..." he moaned gripping the wall as everything seemed to fade but their bodies moving together, it was the cloest to heaven he'd ever get.

When his pleasure built and over flowed again, he was filled once more and leaking his brothers hot seed as he collasped to his knees panting and trembling. Moving Itachi dressed Sasuke and tugged him up. The younger near passing out but as they returned he heard something...Something he wished he hadn't. `Itachi's father has been delt with, we'll work on the mother.` Sasuke's hallow eyes fell to the ground as it sunk in, he wanted to puke, run, cry, scream.

Sasuke pushed from his aniki's arm stumbling towards the neon sign that pointed to the bathrooms, relieving himself of his breakfast before leaning against the door. He decided to run, disappearing out the bathroom window while Itachi was busy and slipping in the elders car that had the keys in the glovebox. He started it and looked at the club wincing as Itachi came out, shaking his head and walking towards the car.

Sasuke kept telling his foot to move but it wouldn't comply and soon he was in the passenger seat, his aniki driving as he leaned on him. "You're...evil aren't you?..." he felt compelled to asked and Itachi kissed him gently. "Hai otouto...forgive me..." he said softly to him as he arrived at the house.

Sasuke had to be carried in, clinging to Itachi and trying to block out everything, all he needed was his aniki...That's all he'd ever wanted before, feeling the soft bed under him he heard a whisper. "Tomorrow our plan goes in motion Sasuke...I won't be here when you wake." Sasuke got a sick feeling...Knowing something was going to go wrong. "I love you...can't...please...Don't.." he whispered and Itachi sighed. "I have to....You'll understand...Soon." he murmured and brought their lips together. "I'll always love you Sasuke...Every step is planned." he assured.

Sasuke didn't take those words like he should have instead he ended up on his aniki's waist. "If you love me you won't! I don't want to...lose you...I've given enough Itachi...You've taken everything from me...Give me something back." he nearly begged. "Otouto...You took everything from yourself...Sasuke you started this game...and sooner or later...it'll fall apart...Unless I do this...Trust me." he said trying to convince the other as he moved and soon pulled back his hand to hug the younger. "Trust me." he repeated and soon Sasuke was lulled into sleep still unconvinced.

(-AN- Well that's the best update I can push out...The next chapter you guys are going to hate me on so love me for this one. lots of Reviews and I'll pop it out this week o.o; Yes I'm a review whore D-)


End file.
